


NatsuxReader: I Found You

by cloudwolfanime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwolfanime/pseuds/cloudwolfanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always wanted a way to escape from your life. You have always wanted to go in another world. Fairy Tail preferably. As years go on as you watch and read, you fall more and more in love with the anime and the manga. You also fall more in love with a certain salamander. All of a sudden, a question on a paper asks if you wish to go into the world of Fairy Tail. You say yes of course. So, in that world, will you find Natsu Dragneel? Or, will Natsu find you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"(y/n)! Come here right now!", your mother shouts for you. You growl, hating to be interrupted as you watch Fairy Tail and do your homework at the same time. Your all time favorite anime and manga. You reach for your PS4 controller and press the X button to pause the video. "I'm coming!", you shout back. You go down the stairs to where your mother is.

You're an only child and your parents are divorced. It happened when you were five years old. You couldn't really remember what happened that night except for a few things. You remember going into your mom's car as she drove around the neighborhood and you told her that you were cold when she parked at a parking lot somewhere. You remembered the screaming and the yelling but not the words that came out. You remembered some of those screaming and yelling in the laundry and you were in it. You try to remember what fully happened. You know that it's there but your mind won't just let you remember. Like... There's a lock for those memories..

After the fight, you didn't see your dad for an entire year nor could you remember his face. It's really sad isn't it? Not remembering your dad's face for an entire year. Maybe you didn't want to remember him because you thought that you would never see him again.. That may have been a possibility. Then, you heard that your dad was going to visit you. You were terrified and excited at the same time. You were terrified because you didn't remember your dad's face but you were also excited because you got to see your dad again.

Your dad visited you every month after that. You felt so happy to be with him. So happy. As years went on, you weren't really afraid to show your daughterly love to him. You would always hug him, kiss him, tell him "I love you." Both you and your dad have a wonderful relationship that can never be broken.

However, that doesn't mean you want to get out of the life you're in. You hate living with your mom. You hate it. Absolutely hate it... There are many reasons on why you don't want to live with your mom. One of the main reasons was one night.... That night that you are still petrified of... That night where your thoughts of your mom forever changed... That night made you feel fear.. Now, this story won 't be talking about it right now. Perhaps later on but not right now... You'll just have to wait for when that time comes. Another reason why you can't stand living with your mom is because she's very unreasonable and sometimes she doesn't keep her promises. An example of unreasonable is, she always threatens to take away your electronics. Even with the littlest thing she would say that she would take away your phone and iPad if you don't do this thing she tells you to right away.

You walk into the kitchen where your mom is cleaning. _Right... Today's Thursday so that means cleaning day for my mom..._ "What do you want mom?", you ask. "I need you to put in a new trash bag while I throw away this one.", she answers, taking out the full trash bag and tying it up. You sigh before going opening the food storage to get a new trash bag. You were busy at the moment. You just got home from work and you have homework that's due tomorrow. Couldn't she just do it herself? She knows that you get home at seven and go to bed at nine so you only have two hours to do your homework. Ugh... Life is so hard...

After getting the new trash bag, you go back to your game room to watch more Fairy Tail and do more of your homework. You press X on your PS4 controller as you sit down. The anime starts once more. You see Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer. Also known as salamander. He roars on the tv, "Fire Dragon... Roooooaaaaarrrr!!!" Fire comes spewing out of his mouth and towards the enemy. You watch Natsu defeat the enemy. You smile softly and chuckle, "That's Natsu Dragneel for ya." You grab your homework and start doing it again as you watch and listen to Fairy Tail.

Natsu Dragneel. He is basically your number one favorite out of all of your anime crushes. Sure there are other anime guys like Kirito/Kazuto from Sword Art Online, Sasuke and Naruto from Naruto, Death the Kid from Soul Eater, Rin from Blue Exorcist, etc. However, none of them are like Natsu. The next closest character to Natsu would be Naruto but Natsu has something about him that makes him above all the rest. For you, he's the perfect person. You can see yourself with him. All you ever want is love and protection. With Natsu, it seems that he can do both better than any other character to you. He will protect his loved ones no matter what. His magic is controlled by his emotions. The more furious he is, the more powerful his fire dragon slayer magic is. You see how he protects Lucy. You can see and feel the love he has. You do not ship NaLu though. The reason? Well, you were in love with the dragon slayer yourself.

It soon became ten till nine. You sigh as you put your homework down and watch the remaining of an episode of Fairy Tail. As the episode comes to an conclusion, something all of a sudden comes out of the tv and flies over to you. Your (e/c) eyes widen in surprise and your hand quickly grabs the object. It was a paper. You see words on it.

_Do you wish to go into the world of Fairy Tail? Circle one of these answers:_

_Yes                                                                       No_

Your eyes widen even more. You quickly grab your pencil. You stare at the paper for a couple of minutes before circling "Yes." All of a sudden, a bright, white light surrounds you. In a flash, you disappear from your world. In the next second, you feel yourself lying on the ground. Your (e/c) orbs open as you look around you. You're in a forest but where? Wait.. Fairy Tail?, you think of in your head. Did that paper really send you to Fairy Tail from your home? You were about to sit up when you feel a pounding pain in your head. It wasn't a headache. No, it was more like memories are trying to get into your mind.

Then, memories flow into your head. Memories you never had before. You scream out in pain. A memory of a light bluish dragon comes up. Then other memories come about that dragon. The memories show it raising you when you were just a child. Then, you have memory of when it disappeared. July 7, 777. That dragon was a water dragon.. It taught you water dragon slayer magic. Her name was.. Mizuchi.. Why are these memories coming into your head? You have never been here and don't have any memories of the world of Fairy Tail. So why? Other memories come. They seem to be you searching for Mizuchi. Whoever sent you into this world must have wanted you to have magic for some reason.

These memories seem familiar. Oh.. You have always wondered what it would be like in Fairy Tail as a mage. You decided for your past that you were raised by a water dragon name Mizuchi and the dragon left on the same exact day as the other dragon slayer's dragons left. As more and more memories flow into your mind, the more painful it became for you. It felt like your head was going to explode from all of these memories. You scream out in agony. Tears stream down you face. You wanted it to stop. Soon it all stop but you are about to pass out from the pain. Your vision starts to fade in and out and you hear people calling out from somewhere..

"Hey! I found where the screaming came from!"

"It's a girl!"

"What is she doing all the way out here?"

"We don't have time to think about that! We have to see if she's ok!"

Before you black out, you see a flash of pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new story! This basically just tells you how part of your life is and what you think of Natsu and Fairy Tail.. And.. How you get into the world of Fairy Tail. Now, let me tell you. The paper is no coincidence. Someone actually sent that paper into your world. Who? Who knows yet. Why? No idea. Keep in mind and wonder who sent you that paper. It's going to be important. I want to know what you think of this so far so please put in a comment below! You can also comment who you think sent you the paper and why and what you think will happen in the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I hope you like the story so far. Took me a few hours to write/type it. :3
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes slowly open. You see a white ceiling above you. "Huh? Where am I?" You look around, seeing what looks like an infirmary. You look to your right and see a pink-haired boy. "Wh-What the!?", you shriek. The pink-haired boy looks at you and smiles. "Hey! You're finally awake! Took you long enough!", he grins. Your (e/c) eyes widen and your mouth is agape. "N-Natsu... D-Dragneel..", you stutter out the boy's name. Natsu blinks then shouts, "Hey! How do you know my name!" _I can't tell him that I watch an anime called Fairy Tail and he's the main character.. That would be totally weird! U-Umm... Think of a lie quick! U-Uh... Oh! I know!_ , you think to yourself. You answer his question, "You're on Sorcerer Weekly.. Everyone knows who you are Natsu." Natsu blinks again. "Oh... That makes sense.." Natsu then smiles again. "Well, what's your name?", he asks. You answer, "(y/n). (y/n) (l/n)." Natsu mutters you name like it's precious, "(y/n)... That's a beautiful name.."

You blush darkly. Natsu then frowns with concern. "What happened before you past out?", he asks. You look at him before looking down. "I don't remember.. I was just walking around the forest when I feel a pounding pain in my head. All of sudden, memories explode into my head.. It's really hard to explain.." Natsu nods, "Ok."

Natsu stands up from his seat. "Well, I'm gonna go down and tell everyone that you're awake. A girl named Wendy Marvell will come up to check up on you. I'll be right back.", he smiles. You smile back, "Alright. He then walks out of the infirmary. Everyone sees Natsu come out. They rush over to him. "How is she Natsu?" "Who is she?" "Is she hurt?" "What happened?" Natsu looks at them. "Her name is (y/n) (l/n). She seems to be alright but I think that we should let Wendy take a look at her. Also, she said that she had a pounding pain in her head before she passed out. Like there was memories flowing rapidly into her mind." Wendy goes to the infirmary with Natsu following close behind.

Everyone blinks. Natsu has been acting weird since Team Natsu brought back to girl. He was almost overprotective over her. He growled at anyone who went near her like they were going to hurt her. The only one he basically didn't growl at was Wendy. Natsu definitely isn't like himself. "Ok.. Is it just me or is Natsu acting really weird?", Gray asks. Everyone nods and murmur in agreement. "They just met each other and he's already acting like she's a nakama. She isn't even in the guild either which is even more weird.", Lucy says. Happy, Natsu's blue exceed, nods, "Natsu is acting totally weird.. Maybe he liiiiiiikes her!" Everyone stares at Happy like he's a genius. "Maybe you're right Happy. But he doesn't even know her so how does he like her like that already?" Everyone looks at the infirmary door.

Natsu watches as Wendy checks if you're alright. He has this look like he's really concerned. "I think you're alright miss.", Wendy looks at you, smiling. You smile back, "Thank you Wendy. And you can just call me (y/n)." Wendy nods and bows, "Ok (y/n)." Natsu stands there with his arms crossed with a relief expression. Wendy looks over at Natsu, smiling, "She's alright Natsu." Natsu walks over to you. "Hey, I was wondering what kind of magic you use. Well, if you use any anyways." You blink then look at your hands. _That's right! I can use magic. If I was raised by a water dragon named Mizuchi then that means I can use water dragon slayer magic.._

You look back at Natsu. "I use water dragon slayer magic.", you answer. Both Natsu and Wendy's eyes widen. "Were you raised by a dragon?", Wendy asks. You nod. "Yeah. I was raised by Mizuchi. She was my water dragon but she disappeared on July 7, 777." Wendy and Natsu look at each other. "Just like our dragons..", Natsu mutters. Your eyes widen, acting like you're surprised. You of course already knew about their dragons but you have to act like you don't know so that they won't think you're suspicious.

Natsu looks at you and asks, "Would you like to join our guild, Fairy Tail?"

Your eyes widen once more. For most of your life, you have always wanted to join Fairy Tail. Now, you have the chance. You have the chance to live your dreams as a mage as a wizard. You can be a part of a family. Part of nakama. Sure you had family back in your world but when you watch Fairy Tail, you know that they're a true family. They don't care what you do. They don't care about what you did in the past. All they care about is you. It seemed all so far away before but now. Now your hands can finally grasp what you want most. Family.

Tears start to form in your (e/c) eyes. "Yes. I would like that very much.", you say with a bright smile. Natsu's obsidian eyes widen as he sees tears. He was about to say to not cry until he saw your smile. He knew those weren't tears of sadness but tears of happiness. Natsu smiles and reaches his hand out for year. "Alright. Let's go down and talk to gramps about you joining Fairy Tail.", he says. You smile back and takes his hand. He helps you out of the bed. The three of you walk out of the infirmary and downstairs to where everyone is. Everyone hears the door close. They all look up to see you, Natsu, and Wendy walking downstairs. You turn your head and see everyone staring at you. You felt anxious that they all were staring at you. You bite your bottom lip, showing that you are. Natsu sees and puts his hand on your shoulder. You turn to look at him, seeing him smiling reassuringly at you. You smile back. _Why am I anxious? This is Fairy Tail we're talking about. There's nothing to be anxious about._

Once you three get to the button of the stairs, Makarov walks over. "Hello child. Are you feeling well now?", he asks, looking up at you. You look at him, Wow. He really is pretty short.. "Yes. Thank you for letting me recover in your infirmary.", you bow. Makarov shakes his head, "No need to do that child. Knowing that you are well is a good enough thanks." You smile, He always is a kind, elderly man.. "Hey gramps. (y/n) here wants to join Fairy Tail.", Natsu says. "Oh really now? Well, what kind of magic do you use child?", Makarov asks. You answer, "I'm a water dragon slayer mage." Makarov smiles, "A dragon slayer eh? Looks like this place attracts all kinds of dragon slayers. Alright child, you may join. Mirajane over there to get your guild mark." Mirajane walks over with the guild mark stamp. "Alright. What color and where do you want the mark?", she smiles sweetly. You think, "Mmmm.. Light blue and here." You have your hand over where your heart is. You then put your hand off. "Alright!", Mirajane says then puts the stamp on your chest. Once she pulls the stamp away, a light blue Fairy Tail guild mark appears. "Now you're officially a member of the guild! Congratulations!"

"Alright! Let's have a 'Welcome to Fairy Tail, (y/n)!' party!", someone yells. Everyone cheers. "Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Natsu smiles at you. "Let me introduce you to everyone (y/n).", he says. He grabs your hand and leads you around the guild hall, introducing to everyone. You blush when he grabs your hand. Natsu growls when Gray puts his arm around your shoulder. "Get the hell away from her!", Natsu snarls at the ice mage. Gray narrows his eyes and yells back, "And why? It's not like you two or lovers or anything. You just met each other." Both Natsu and Gray clash their heads together. "You wanna go ice princess?" "What did you just say flame brain?" "You get the hell away from (y/n) you hear me?" "Like hell I'll listen to you!" Then, Natsu and Gray start attacking each other. They start destroying the place. Soon basically everyone joins the fight because they keep hitting each other. You watch then giggle that eventually turns into laughter. Wendy watched you three. She knew what was happening. Natsu found his mate but he doesn't know about it yet. He probably just thinks of this as another friendship, nakama. The salamander can be quite dull at times. Especially with love it seems. You didn't really seem to notice about this too though. One day, you'll both find out that you're in love with each other. When that day comes, it'll truly be a happy one. Wendy giggles to herself thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 out! So, this basically introduces you to Natsu a few of the other characters. This is more of a happy chapter than the last one as you can see. And it seems that you and Natsu are already in love with each other but don't know it yet. I hope that you like the story so far. Please tell me if I should improve anything with my writing. I appreciate any critiques. ^.^
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone laughs as your 'Welcome to Fairy Tail!' party is going on. They all go over to you and talk to you. It already felt like you were truly a part of Fairy Tail. You laughed, talked, etc. with every single member. Erza even brought over a strawberry shortcake slice over to you with her own. Lucy showed you all of her celestial wizards besides Aquarius. Gray just talked with you while Natsu was with you, fuming. You talked to Wendy as well and you already thought of her as an adorable little sister. You talked to Gajeel as well. He was mostly eating iron though. Happy talked about fish with you and you giggled because of how cute he is. As you interacted with everyone, Natsu was right by your side the entire time.

After all of the introductions, you and Natsu are sitting at a table. Natsu starts up a conversation, "How do you like Fairy Tail so far (y/n)?" You look at him then at the ceiling, looking like you're staring off to the distance. You reply, "Fairy Tail is amazing. I really feel like family here. It has all I have ever wanted." Natsu smiles, not knowing that it's a lovingly one. He nods, "Of course! We're all nakama! We're all family! Even if we're not all related by blood, we're family. So I guess welcome to the family." You turn your head back to Natsu, grinning. "Thank you Natsu.", you say. Natsu blushes but he quickly hides it by looking away, "Y-Your welcome."

Lucy walks over to you two. "Hey (y/n)? I have a question.", she says. You look over at her, tilting your head, "Yeah? What is it?" The blunted asks, "Do you have a place to stay?" You shake your head, "Nope." Natsu's hands grab your shoulders, grinning, "You can stay with me then!" "What? No she can't! You're a guy and she's a girl! What the hell is wrong with you!?", Lucy shouts. "N-Nothing! We need a woman's touch anyways! Right Happy?", Natsu says. Happy looks over, "Yep!" Happy turns to the screen. "But we all know the real reason why." He then turns back around.

"Well, it's really lonely in my apartment. I think it would be fun if there was another girl.", Lucy says. Happy shakes his head and has his paw up in the air, "You just want someone to pay half of the rent." Lucy gasps and has her hand over her heart, "No! Where did you get that idea cat!?" Happy answers, "Because you always whine about your rental payment. Right Natsu?" Natsu nods, agreeing, "Yeah!" He then turns to you, "If you live with us, then you don't have to pay any rental! All you have to do is clean and cook our food!" Happy exclaims, "Fish! Cook me fish!" You look at all three of them then giggle. "Umm... Can I just think about it first?", you ask, scratching the back of your head.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy sigh before nodding. "Sure..", they all say at the exact same time. "But where are you going to stay tonight then?", Lucy asks. You blink, "Uhh... That's a good question..Well... Umm..." You sit there, thinking. Erza walks over, "She can stay with me for the night. Since the three of you are arguing over where (y/n) is going to permanently stay. I do think that Cloud would be fine to stay at Natsu and Happy's though. Natsu has already seen my body. (y/n) would be no different." You and Natsu blushes darkly while Lucy's mouth is wide open. "That's totally different! You two were just little kids at the time! Now you're both young adults and so is (y/n)! It would be really weird of Natsu saw (y/n) nude!", Lucy kind-of yells. You silently giggle to yourself, _Of course Erza would say these things. She really isn't ashamed that Natsu and Gray have seen each other nude when they were little kids. Especially Gray since he always strips._

Gray walks over to the five of you. He looks over at Natsu, crossing his arms, "I didn't know you were such a perv Natsu." Natsu snarls and glares at Gray, "Says the stripper!" A tick mark appears on Gray's head, "It's an old habit!" Natsu snorts, "Doesn't matter! You're still a stripper so that means that you're a perv!" Gray storms over to Natsu, "You have some nerve to say these things!" Natsu rolls his obsidian eyes, "I'm just telling the truth." Gray narrows his eyes at the fire dragon slayer then makes his position, about to make ice make magic. "Wanna go flame brain?", he asks. Natsu narrows his eyes back at Gray, "Let's go stripper!"

_Bam!_

Natsu and Gray's head clash together because of Erza. "Is this anyway to have a 'Welcome to Fairy Tail' party for our new member? I have thought I taught you better manners. Perhaps I need to reteach them?", the scarlet haired woman asks, looking very, very deadly. Both boy mages shriek in fear and shake their head rapidly. "No no no no no! We're sorry Erza! We won't fight!" Erza sighs and shakes her head, "Fine.. I'll let this slide." She then turns towards you, smiling sweetly, "I am sorry for them (y/n). They mean well. I hope this did not ruin your party." You shake your head, smiling, "No no. It didn't ruin it at all. I honestly think it's funny at how they fight. But, it's not really a surprise at all. They're both complete opposites after all. Natsu is fire while Gray is ice!"

"Wait.. How did you know they were fire and ice?", Erza asks. You blink then bite your bottom lip, _Shit! I have to think of something quick! Wait! Didn't they call each other..._ "Well, Gray called Natsu 'flame brain' and Natsu called Gray 'ice princess' so I just presumed.", you say. Erza nods, "That makes sense. Anyways, do you want to stay at my place for now until you decide who you will stay with permanently?" You shrug, "Sure!"

All of a sudden, all of the lights turn off except for a spotlight on the stage. Gajeel is sitting on a stool with his guitar and a microphone. He's wearing his white suit and black sunglasses. Your eyes widen, _Oh no... Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do..._ "Ok everyone. I'm going to sing a song for (y/n)!" Natsu yells, "Your singing sucks! You're going to kill her ears with your singing!" Gajeel yells back through the microphone, "What did you just say!? You're going to die for saying that Salamander! Anyways, here I go!" Gajeel starts singing horrifically. Just as Gajeel starts singing, you see and feel Natsu's scarf covering around your head but you can still see around you. You then feel a pair of hands covering your ears. You knew that it was Natsu. Natsu very rarely takes off his scarf. You blush at Natsu's action. He didn't want you to hear Gajeel's horrible singing so he covered your ears with his scarf and hands. You look up, seeing him look at Gajeel with a frown. Like he knew you were staring at him, Natsu looks down and gives you his famous grin.

Your face heats up even more at that grin. You can feel and hear your heart beating rapidly. _Ba dump ba dump ba dump ba dump!_ You both just stare at each other. It felt like an entire infinity before the song ended. When it did, Natsu takes his hands off and slowly unravels his scarf from you. He then puts it back on around his neck. You quickly look away when he takes his scarf off of you. Your blush seems to worsen again and you stutter, "Th-Thank you N-Natsu." You hear his voice from behind, "Anytime. Don't want you to become deaf from some stupid singing now do we?" You slowly shake your head as Natsu chuckles softly.

The party continues on until midnight. Almost everyone is sprawled all over the guild hall because of passing out from either partying way too hard or just drinking beer. Some of you were still awake though like you, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy. Erza yawns, "Well, that was fun but we should be heading off now. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Let's go to Fairy Hill[1], (y/n)." The armored woman starts walking out of the guild hall and you follow from behind. Natsu runs up to you and Erza with Happy following from behind. "Wait! Can I walk you there?", he asks. You look at him, smiling, "Sure." He grins back and walks you to Fairy Hill with Erza and Happy. The pinkette walks really close to you but neither of you notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you like this chapter! Obviously, you and Natsu both are still oblivious to the fact that you two are mates. I won't have the both of you realize it until later because I feel like if I have you both realize it right now then the relationship will go too fast so yeah. But, you will be the first to find out since Natsu is more oblivious to things. I do hope that you like the story so far though!
> 
> Also, I'm going to do a make-up story arc but then get into the actual Fairy Tail story arc. The reason why is because there are more things about yourself that you need to know and I thought that a small make-up story arc will cover some or most of it.
> 
> \---  
> [1] - Fairy Hill is basically a building where girl members of Fairy Tail are able to stay. However, there is a monthly payment.
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

_You scream as you are thrown onto the ground. "Where is it!?", a voice yells out you. "What are you doing!?", another voice yells but not at you. "She's hiding it! Where is it!?" The person turns her head towards you. "Where is it (y/n)?"_

You wake up, gasping. You were dreaming about that again. It's been a while since you were dreaming about that so why is it coming up again? You close your eyes, taking a few deep breathes before sitting up. A smile forms as you look around the room you are in. "I really am in Fairy Tail.. I wasn't dreaming..", you whisper to yourself. You get out of bed and was about to change when you realize that you don't have any clothes besides the ones your wearing. You groan, "Looks like I'll have to get some new clothes but I don't have any money.."

"You can borrow some of my clothes until you get some new clothes if you want.", you hear Erza say. You jump, surprised that Erza was behind you. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", she says. You turn around, smiling, "It's ok. I was surprised that's all." Erza smiles back, "If that's it then I guess it's alright. Anyways, you can borrow my clothes for now if you want." You shake your head, "No thanks. I appreciate that you want to help me but I don't think I'll be able to fit your clothes. Plus, I can just go on a mission to get some jewels." "That's a wonderful idea! You shouldn't go alone though. How about Team Natsu go with you?", she says. You tilt your head, acting like you're confused, "Team Natsu?" "Oh yeah. You don't know that there are teams in Fairy Tail. I'll explain it to you. There are many wizards in guilds and many missions are dangerous so having teams make missions less dangerous. It also gets the missions done faster. Usually teams split jewels equally. Team Natsu consists of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and I.", Erza explains.

"Hmmm... I guess having you guys coming with me sounds fun.", you say. Erza grins, "Wonderful! Let's go to the guild hall right away and find a job on the job board!" She quickly packs a whole ton of stuff like she usually does before grabbing your wrist and literally drag you with her as she pulls her cart of stuff. "E-Erza I can walk myself!", you stutter a tad. Erza immediately lets go of you and you fall onto the ground. "Oof!", comes out of your mouth. Erza gasps, "I am very sorry (y/n)! I did not mean to grab your wrist and let go of you like that! You may hit me if you wish!" You stand up and brush all of the dust off your clothes. "No no. It's alright. I know that you didn't mean to.", you say as you brush the dust off.

Erza sighs in relief, "I'm glad that you're all right and that you've forgiven me." You smile, "Of course! Now, let's get to the guild hall shall we?" The both of you walk to the guild hall. Once you get there, there was a ruckus. There was shouting, things being thrown everywhere, etc. A fight as per usual. "Fire dragon iron fist!" "Ice make hammer!" "Come on! Be a man!" "Iron dragon roar!" There was also a gigantic cloud of dust. Ezra clears her throat then shouts, "Fairy Tail!" Everyone stops, they were all frozen in their stances. A look of fear was on every single one of their faces. "E-Erza! H-How are you doing?", Gray asks, with fear clearly in his tone. Erza gives him a death glare and Gray shrieks. "Do you not have any manners? We just got a new member and I thought that you would have the decency to not fight! You have put us to shame!", the scarlet haired woman yells.

You watch as everyone looks down, ashamed. You smile and giggles, "It's alright Erza. I think it's funny at how they fight. Honestly, I'd join them too if I could." Erza looks at you in surprise, "Really? But still.. This rambunctious group still needs to learn some manners.." She looks back at them with disappointment. Everyone sighs in relief and calms down. "Anyways, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, we're going on a job with (y/n). Since this is her first job, I want all of us to go with her.", Erza says as she walks to the job board. You walk over to the job board as well. Natsu grins and runs over to the job board as well. "Alright! I'm all fired up! I want to choose the job!", he says. Erza hits his head and he falls, "No. We'll let (y/n) choose because this is her first job. Alright?" Natsu groans in pain, "Ok." He then stands back up and shakes his head. He turns and grins at you, "Choose an awesome job ok?" You nod, grinning back.

You look through the jobs until you find one. You grab it and it reads: _"My daughter has been taken my some guild but I do not remember at the moment. Please come though! I need dire help! I can't find her for I am very ill and have no magic. Location: Mt. Hakobe Reward: 6,000,000 jewels[1]."_ Your eyes widen at the price. "Oh my god... That's a lot of jewels!" Everyone looks over and their eyes widen to the size of a sauce pan. "That would mean 1,000,000 jewels for each of us!", Lucy shouts then smiles almost evilly, "That means I can cover my rent for years!" She starts dancing and says sing-like, "We're going to get some money! We're going get some cash! We're going to get some money! We're go going to get some cash![2]" Happy looks at Lucy, "Lucy's getting crazy![3]" The blonde glares at the blue exceed, "Shut up cat!"

Happy fake cries and goes over to you, "Help me (y/n)! Lucy is being scary!" You crouch down and wraps your arms around him, "It's alright Happy. She's just being mad. There's nothing to be scared of." Happy fake sniffles, "But she's scary when she's mad." "Hey!" You pet Happy, "Just don't provoke her so much then ok?" He nods, smiling, "Anyways, let's get ready for the job!" Everyone else is still staring at the job paper in shock. Natsu shakes his head and grins, "This job is going to be totally awesome! I'm all fired up!" He grabs your hand and runs to the train station, "Come on (y/n)! Let's go!" His head turns and he grins at you. As he does, you feel your cheeks heat up.

"Wait! Natsu! We haven't even packed up yet!", Lucy yells from behind the both of you. Erza, Gray, and Happy follow close behind as well. "Come on pyro! Let us get ready first!", Gray yells. Natsu laughs, "Nope! I'm too fired up! This is (y/n)'s first job! I want to see how powerful she is against a whole guild!"

You and Team Natsu are on the train. Natsu's face is showing sickness and he is holding his stomach. In the next instant, the window is open and he is throwing up. "Blah! I'm never going on a train ever again...", he groans in pain. Happy sighs, "You always say that.." You then remember that you can use healing magic because of water dragon slayer magic[4]. "I think I know some magic that can help you with your motion sickness Natsu.", you say. Everyone looks at you with confusion and surprise. "Umm... Can someone get me some water?", you ask. Gray hands you a small bottle of water hesitantly. "Thanks." You then pour some water onto Natsu and you put your hand over it. The water brightly glows. In a few seconds, Natsu hugs you tightly, "You're a life saver!" Tears quickly pour at of his eyes. A sweat drop appears on your head, "Your welcome." Erza clears her throats, "If I may ask, how do you know how to use healing magic?" You look at her, answering, "Mizuchi taught me. Water dragon slayer magic can also use healing magic." Erza nods, "I see. It's just like Wendy's magic."

Thirty minutes pass and you are on the brink of falling asleep. You can barely keep your (e/c) eyes open. They keep opening half-way but quickly closing. Natsu looks next to him, seeing you trying to stay awake but can't. He smiles softly. His hand gently pushes your head towards him. Your head is leaning against his shoulder and his arm is wrapped around your shoulders. Your eyes widen in surprise but they quickly close again. You can feel his warmth flowing into you. You smile softly as you feel it and you are slowly lulled to sleep. Natsu watches as you fall asleep. His obsidian eyes show love and passion but he doesn't know that. For rest of the train ride, you both stay like that. With you asleep and with Natsu watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 4 is out! Yay!!!!! So I got more fluff for you guys. And Natsu is still being the clueless fire dragon slayer he is. Hehehe. It must be killing you guys at how clueless he is. XD Anyways, the beginning of the chapter is something I will reveal more about later. It may be revealed in the next chapter or something but it will be soon. Very soon. I hope that you guys like the story so far. And, we're just getting into the make-up story arc! Yay! After that, then off to the Edolas story arc! XD
> 
> \---  
> [1] - 6,000,000 jewels is equivalent to 6,000,000 yen. It is 600,000 us dollars.  
> [2] - Got it from the Fairy Tail movie  
> [3] - Got it from the movie too  
> [4] - Made it all up on my own. I have no idea of water dragon slayers can use healing magic so yeah.
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so cold... How long has it been? The time I checked before I got locked in here was at 11:17 pm.. I want my daddy.. I want somebody.. It's so cold in here. Please... Someone help.._

You wake up, gasping quietly. Your eyes blink for a moment for you to realize that it was just a dream. Another dream of that night.. Your eyes blink a bit again when you feel warmth against you. You look beside you and see yourself leaning against a sleeping Natsu and an arm wrapped around your shoulders. Dark red blush quickly fill your cheeks. Your breathing starts to quicken. _Wh-What? Why am I leaning against Natsu? Oh god oh god oh god!_

Your thoughts quickly stop when Natsu starts to move. A groan comes out of his mouth and his eyes flutter open. "Huh?" His eyes blink sleepily as he looks around him. He then looks at you with a sleepy look, "Oh. Hey (y/n)." His eyebrows furrow as he notices your blush, "You ok? Your face is looking kind of red.." You blink again, "Huh?" Then you rapidly shake your head, "No no! I'm fine." The fire dragon slayer narrows his eyes at you before shrugging, "Alright whatever you say."

The announcer speaker guy starts talking, "Alright. We are at the town of mountain Hakobe. I hope you have dressed warm since the mountain is known to have the biggest snow storms even throughout the summer. Also, I advise to not climb up the mountain. It is very dangerous there. Not only because of the snow storms but the creatures living there like vulcans. Have a nice rest of your day." The train then comes to a stop. Erza clears her throat, "All right. Let's go find an inn first before going to the lady who has requested the job." All of you walk out of the train and Erza goes to get her things. The rest of you stand there, waiting for Erza to come back.

Gray walks over to Natsu, smirking, "Hey Natsu. How's it going with (y/n)?" Natsu stares at Gray with a confused look, "What are you talking about? We're just friends." The ice make mage chuckles, "Yeah.. Just 'friends.'" The fire mage narrows his eyes at his rival, "What is with the 'just friends' thing ice princess?" The "ice princess" glares, "You and I both know that (y/n) is more than a friend. Admit it already. You like her don't you pyro." Natsu snarls, "No I don't. I just like her as a friend and that's it." Gray just laughs, "Yeah right! You totally like her!" Natsu snarls again and punches Gray, "No I don't!"

Gray falls onto the ground but quickly gets up. "What the hell was that for? You're going to pay for that! Ice make fist!" A fist made of ice goes over to Natsu, punching him. The dragon slayer snarls, "Fire dragon iron fist!" He punches Gray right back. "Ice make hammer!" A hammer comes down onto Natsu. "Ack! Fire dragon crushing fang!" Natsu swipes at Gray. "Ice make shield!" "Fire dragon roar!" The fight continues to go on.

You, Lucy, and Happy watch the ice and fire wizards fight against each other. A sweat drop forms on Lucy and Happy. "This isn't the time for fighting guys..", Lucy mutters. Of course the fighting wizards don't know what she says since they're too busy fighting each other. "Aye sir...", Happy mutters. A smile is formed on your face as you watch them. You giggle to yourself, _Typical Natsu and Gray. Of course they're fighting already. But why were they fighting?_

_Bam! Bang!_

Both mages shriek as Erza clashes their heads together. "Stop making fools out of yourselves!" They look at Erza in fear, "Yes ma'am!" The scarlet-haired woman shakes her head, sighing, "I just don't know what to do with both of you. You two are friends. You should not be fighting all the time. Also, this is no time for fighting with each other. This is (y/n)'s first job. We shouldn't be ruining her experience." She turns around and bows at you, "I am very sorry for their behavior (y/n). I hope that they are not ruining your first mission." You smile at her, "No no. They're not ruining it at all. It's funny at how they fight. I just want them to be their normal selves. What's the fun if they're not right?" Erza sighs in relief, "I guess you're right but they still shouldn't be fighting so much."

"Well, let's go get an inn. It's freezing out here!", Lucy complains. All of you go and find the only inn in the entire town. Currently, Erza is getting two rooms. One room is for the girls with the other is for the guys. Natsu and Gray are just glaring at each other, obviously not liking the idea but they can't do or say anything about it because of Erza of course. They also don't want to make Erza mad at them for fighting each other so all they can do is glare. Sweat drops form on your, Lucy's, and Happy's head as the three of you watch the two glare at each other. "Can they just ever stop?", Lucy mutters. "Aye.."

Erza soon walks to where you guys are. "Alright. I got us the two rooms. I have also asked where the lady who requested our job is. They said that she actually lives at the top of the mountain. So, we'll be heading to her tomorrow morning." Lucy frowns, "At the top of the mountain? Why would she do that? It's freezing here and it must be even colder up there." Erza shrugs, "Who knows. But that does not matter. What matters is getting the job done."

After the small conversation, the six of you go to your rooms. Erza is out, trying to find some more information about the requester. You are laying on the bed in the girl's room. Lucy is laying on her stomach with her legs and feet in the air on the other bed. Lucy looks at you, smirking, "So, how's everything going on with Natsu huh?" You look at Lucy, surprised, "What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us." The blonde just rolls her eyes, "Ya right! There is totally something going on between you two!" You feel your cheeks immediately heat up, "There really is nothing going on between us! We just met! We're just friends! Why would anything be going on between us?" Lucy squeals, "You're blushing! How adorable! There should totally be a fan fiction written about you two[1]!" Your blush worsens.

"You liiiiiiiiike him!"

The both of you shriek as you hear Happy. "What are you doing in here cat?", Lucy yells at the blue exceed. "Just hanging out with you two lovely ladies of course!", he replies while eating fish. "Well, get out of here!", Lucy yells at him again. Happy sniffles. He then cries, going over to you, "(Y/n)! Lucy is being mean again!" You sigh, shaking your head, "Lucy has a point Happy. You're a male exceed and this is a room for the girls. You should be with Gray and Natsu." Happy pouts, "But they're still glaring at each other. There's so much tension in the air where it's so suffocating! I just had to get out of there!" You frown, "That is still no excuse! You could've just knocked the door or something instead of breaking in!" Happy sniffles even more, "You're a meany (y/n)!" You blink then hugs him. "I'm sorry but it's true Happy. But, do you want me to help with your problem?" Happy nods. You smile, "Alright. Let's go then."

You and Happy go over to the boy's room. You knock on the door, waiting for either Natsu or Gray to answer. The door opens, revealing Natsu. You could feel the tension in the air. _Man this is getting bad.. Happy's right.. This is quite suffocating.._ The tension slightly lessens as Natsu smiles at you. "Hey (y/n)! What brings you here?" You answer, "Happy came over and said that you and Gray are suffocating him with your glaring. I came over so that I can stop the both of you from killing the poor exceed." Natsu pouts and crosses his arm, "It's not my fault! It's the ice princess's fault!" You then hear Gray's voice, "What did you say flame princess? Come over here and say it to my face." You sigh, "And this is what I'm talking about.." Gray stomps over to the door. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!", he growls. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!", Natsu smirks. "Let's go then!" "Ya!"

Your eye twitches. You honestly had enough of it right now. "Ok! That's it! (Y/n)... Chop[2]!" Both of your hands chop both of their heads. They both fall down and blood spurts out of their heads. The two boys now have another woman to fear who wasn't Erza. That person was you. You and your (y/n)-chop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is more of a filler than anything. Also, I kind of rushed this one so that I could get it out on time. I wrote all of this today so yeah.. Sorry lol. Anyways, looks like the feud between Natsu and Gray has stopped for now because of your (y/n)-chop! XD Looks like the actual story arc will start next chapter!
> 
> \--
> 
> [1] - There's already a fan fiction going on for you two and that's this one! XD  
> [2] - Soul Eater reference of course. Sorry that there's no books for a Maka-chop. So, I kind of borrowed the reaper-chop. XD
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	6. Chapter 6

_"Alright. What happened on Friday night..?", the lady asks. Your (e/c) eyes widen a bit as the lady in front of you asks that question. You bite the bottom of your lip. You knew they would ask you this question. But who told them? Who called them? Is it... Of course! Of course you couldn't trust her! Your cousin.. Always the trouble maker.. You don't want to think about that night and talk about it though. You stare at the lady, deciding whether or not you should answer.. You take a big breathe before any words come out of your mouth. "My-"_

You wake up, gasping. It was another dream. Just another dream. It wasn't about that night, however, but the day at school when you had to tell them about that night. You didn't want to think about that day or what happened when they were asking you those questions. You didn't want to think about either at all. But, why are all of these dreams coming? Why are they happening again? It's been over a year now and all of a sudden they just appear. And why would they appear right when you get into the Fairy Tail world? There has to be some kind of connection between the Fairy Tail world and what happened that night.. There just has to be.

Your hands tightly grip the blankets of your bed. You just don't understand any of it. You thought your old life would stop but it hasn't. It's just coming to haunt you. Even in the world of Fairy Tail. Is there no safe place to be? Is there nowhere you can run free? To just be yourself? Or is all your life just supposed to be this way? To be... Chained.. You honestly have no idea.

You then hear a loud yawn next to you. You see Lucy sitting up, stretching while a yawn leaves out of her mouth. She looks around and sees you awake. A smile forms on her face, "Morning (y/n)!" You smile back at her, "Morning Lucy." "You ready for your first job?", she asks. You nod, "Definitely!" She grins, "Awesome!" You hear another yawn. Laying on the ground is Erza Scarlet. She is wearing her armor. You wonder how she can sleep with her armor on but then again it is Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail is full of weirdness but that's a good thing. Most of the time anyways.

"Well, good morning both of you. Are you guys ready to go?", the armored woman asks. Both you and Lucy nods. "Alright then. Let's go and wake up the boys shall we?" The three of you go over to the boy's room. As you get there, you can hear some yelling and bashing. Erza knocks on the door and the noises stop. "Shit! Who do you think knocked? (y/n) or Erza?", Natsu asks, panicking. Gray answers with panic as well, "Does it matter? Either one of them is bad if they see us fighting! You go open the door!" Natsu says back, "No! Why don't you do it?" "No! You're the one in love with (y/n)!" "I am not in love with (y/n)!" "Well, just open the door!" Erza knocks on the door again and the yelling stops.

The door opens, revealing both Natsu and Gray, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders like nothing happened at all. "Hey guys! We're just being the best of friends in here!", Natsu says with a hint of panic. You narrow your eyes at the both of them and sighs, knowing that they're just acting. Erza, on the other hand, doesn't think so, "That's good. You two finally made up. Anyways, we're leaving to the top of the mountain now."  
"Yes ma'am!" "Aye sir![1]"

You and team Natsu are going up Mt. Hakobe in a wagon. As the wagon continues to go up, the air gets colder and colder. Soon the wagon stops and the driver yells, "Sorry, but this is as far as I can go! You'll have to walk from here!" Erza opens the curtains and says, "That's alright. Thank you for taking us as far as you could." When the curtains open, a huge gust of snow comes in. You and Lucy wrap your arms around yourselves. Of course Lucy was wearing her usual clothes which is a dress. You on the other hand are wearing a t-shirt and jeans. You were never comfortable wearing skirts, dresses, etc.[2]

Your teeth chatter together. "Man it's so cold up here. They're definitely not kidding about this blizzard thing.." You look over at Natsu, Gray, and Erza. You sigh and murmur to yourself, "Of course they're not cold.." Natsu looks over at you, "Hey. Why are you cold?" You blink, "Because I'm not a fire dragon slayer like you. I'm a water dragon slayer." Natsu nods, "Oh.." He then unwraps his scarf and wraps it around your neck. You blush when he does that. He just took off his scarf for the second time for you. He very rarely takes off his scarf! It is from Igneel after all. Natsu gives you his famous grin, "There! Now you can be warmer!" You look at him and nods, "Thanks."

Someone clears his throat and says, "Hurry up guys!' , she says impatiently." You and Natsu look over to see Horologium. "When did you get here?", Natsu asks. "While you two were talking and Natsu was giving (y/n) his scarf.', she answers.", Horologium says. "Oh.. Well, let's get going then.", Natsu says. He starts walking towards the top of the mountain along with the others. You, however, stayed where you were, watching Natsu. A blush is still formed on your cheeks. You bend your head down and sniffs Natsu's scarf. He smells nice... You smile at your thought before quickly catching up to the group.

Little did either of you know, someone was watching from afar. A smirk is formed on the person's face. "I have found you.. Now, come back and you'll receive your punishment." A huge gust of snow covers the person and as the snow clears, the person is gone.

"Why would anyone live up here? It's freezing!' she says with her teeth chattering." "Well, I think it's nice up here." "Well, that's because you're used to the cold Gray!' she replies angrily" "Yeah, well, maybe you should get used to the cold then like me." "Hell no! I'm not going to do any training involving anything cold like snow!' she answers angrily again."

You sigh as you listen to Gray and Lucy's conversation. Natsu hears you sigh and looks at you. Your arms are still wrapped around you and your teeth are still chattering together. He frowns, thinking of how to make you warm. He then thinks of an idea. He grabs you and carries you bridal style. He pulls you close against his body. "Eek! Wh-What are you doing Natsu?", you shriek, blushing madly. The pink-haired teen looks at you, smiling innocently, "Just keeping you warm that's all." Your blush worsens even more. Natsu just thinks it's the cold making your cheeks go red. "B-But there's no reason you have to carry me!", you say to him. He sighs, "Well this is the only way to keep you warm while we trek up the mountain." You don't say anything else, knowing that he has a point.

Happy grins, about to say something he usually does when Erza slaps her hand onto his mouth. She glares at him and shakes her head. Happy nods rapidly, not wanting to make the woman known as Titania angry. Erza removes her hand from his mouth.

All of you continue to trek up the mountain. After a while, you finally get to the top of the mountain. When you get there, there is a mansion. All of your mouth's drop. "It's a mansion!", Gray says the obvious. As you stare at the mountain, a sharp pain comes in your head then quickly leaves. "Ack!" The others look at you with worried looks. "Are you ok?", Natsu asks. You nod, "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just go in." Gray knocks on the door. The door opens automatically, not showing anyone. As you walk in, Natsu let's you down since the mansion is warm. Horologium disappears, leaving Lucy standing.

"Hello? We are here for the request you made!", Erza says. However, no one answers. "Hmm... That's weird.", Erza mutters. The six of you stand there, looking. "Perhaps we should split up and search for the person who made the request..", Erza says. The rest of you nod in agreement. "Alright. We'll go in pairs. Lucy and (y/n), Natsu and Happy, Gray and me.", she says. Natsu wants to protest that he wants to go with you but he decides otherwise. He doesn't want to anger Erza.

The six of you split, going with the partner you were assigned to. _This place seems so familiar. But why? I've never actually been here before. This is so weird.._ "Man this is weird. You leave a request but you're not here to answer. I'd think the person would be here by now. What do you think (y/n)?" You don't answer since you're in your own train of thoughts. Lucy looks at you then waves her hand in front of you. You shake your head, "Huh? Oh yeah. It is weird that the person isn't here.." Lucy blinks then smirks, "You were thinking about Natsu weren't you?" You feel your cheeks heat up, "What? No! I wasn't thinking about him at all!" Lucy squeals and brings her hands together, "You totally were! How adorable!" Your blush worsens even more, "Let's just go and find that person!" Your hand grabs Lucy's wrist as you continue walking.

The both of you soon see an interesting door. It was gigantic. It basically reached the top of the ceiling. The two of you look at each other, nodding. Both of you were about the open it but it opens on it's own. "Huh.. That's weird.", Lucy mutters. Both of you enter the room. As you do, your eyes widen in fear. There in front of you was a cage and a person in front if it. All of the color on your face fades away. No... Please no... I don't want to be locked up..

The person in front of you is a woman. And that woman in front of you is your..

"Mom..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I left you on a cliffhanger kind of. The person is your mother! *gasps* So she was the one who sent the request. Does she know that you joined Fairy Tail? I don't know! You'll just have to find out! :3 And you have more Natsu fluff. He's just so adorable and clueless. I just love him. :) 
> 
> \--  
> [1] - Remember when Natsu acted like Happy in the first few episodes/chapters when Erza was looking at him and Gray? :3  
> [2] - That's totally me. I despise wearing dresses, skirts, etc
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	7. Chapter 7

_You are standing on the brink of light and darkness. On the bridge between both. Someone could just do one push to get you into the darkness. Or, someone could pull you into the light. Which way will it be? The dark or the light? So far, the dark is getting closer. It's only a matter of time of being consumed in darkness. To have no freedom. No light. No love. Nothing. To just be caged in darkness. You only wish someone can pull you before you do. Or, save you when you fall._

"Mom..."

You stare at the woman in front of you who is mother. How can she be in here? In Fairy Tail? It's just not possible! Right? But then here she is right in front of you. In the flesh. You stare at her with widened eyes. You then stare at the cage behind her. Your eyes widen even more. _No... I.. I don't want to be caged... I want my freedom.._

"H-How..? Wh-What...? I-I...", you try to think of words to say but you couldn't. You slowly back away from her. Lucy looks over at you, seeing you terrified. "Mom...?", she mutters to herself. She then turns to your mom. "Are you the one who sent the request?", she asks. Your mom looks at Lucy and smiles, nodding, "Why yes. Thank you for bringing my daughter to me. I'll give you the reward I promised. Six million jewels right?" The celestial wizard just narrows her eyes at her, "Ok then.. Tell me this, what are you going to do with (y/n)?" Your mom just blinks before laughing, "Lock her up of course! What else? She disobeyed me. She isn't allowed to leave ever again."

Lucy's hands clench into fists, "There is no way I'm going to let you do that then!" Your mom's eyes widen in surprise, "What about your reward? Certainly you would want that more?" Lucy just yells, "I don't care about the reward anymore! I'm not going to allow you to take (y/n)! She is apart of Fairy Tail now! She is a part of my family! She is my nakama[1]! And, I won't let you take my nakama.." You look at Lucy in surprise. She turns and smiles at you, "Don't worry (y/n). I won't let her take you. We are family aren't we?" You smile back and nods, "Yeah."

Your mom just laughs, "Family? Nakama? Don't make me laugh! You're not even blood related! How can you be family? And how can you be nakama already? Didn't she just join Fairy Tail?" Lucy's fists tightens even more, "I don't care of she just joined Fairy Tail. I don't care if we're not blood related! (Y/n) is still family no matter what! Family means loving them no matter what. Not locking them up in cages. Family has to give each other freedom. To help them with their dreams.. Hope.. You're not clearly her mom because no mother would do these kinds of things to their child!"

Your mother's (e/c) eyes narrow at both you and Lucy. "If you don't give me (y/n) then I'll just have to use force." She points towards you both and ice forms, exploding from the ground[2]! You and Lucy shriek in surprise. Lucy quickly grabs your wrist and dodges the ice. She grabs one of her keys and yells, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" A bright light appears and shows Taurus. "Moooo! I'm ready for some action!", the humanoid bull shouts. Lucy turns to you, "Go and get out of here (y/n). Find Natsu." You nod and quickly runs to get out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" Ice appears in front of you. "Taurus!", Lucy yells. "I'll smash that ice for you missy!", Taurus shouts as he hits the ice with his axe.

As soon as the ice crumbles, you run out of the room as fast as you can. You run for a few minutes before stopping and sitting against the wall. "What am I doing? Why am I running? Is this all I can do? Run...?", you mutter to yourself. Your hand grab Natsu's scarf that's around your neck[3]. Your head bends down as you stare at the pattern of Natsu's scarf. "Is this what Natsu, Naruto, Maka, and the others have taught me...? To just give up...?" Your hand holding Natsu's scarf tightens. "That's just bull. I have to go back and help Lucy. What's the point of me coming here if all I'm going to do is give up? No way.. Not after watching them get up over and over again. Not after watching them get up even if the task seemed impossible."

You stand up, your whole body is shaking though. "Come on.. There is no time to be scared.." You look at the direction you came from. "Lucy is waiting for me." Your legs start to take you back to where you came from. You could hear voices from the anime you have watched.

_" **Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!** " Naruto... " **For the time being, all an idiot like me can do is to keep moving forward...** " Rin... " **I can't tell you that… You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path.** " Ed... " **There are lots of players like you who are afraid of dying. But they still laugh, cry, and live, as best they can in this world.** " Kirito... " **If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!** " Eren... " **It doesn't hurt! It's not hot! I'm not scared! I will not be beaten!** " Maka... " **Maybe we can't help feeling scared alone! But we're all right here, together! We've got our friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear, because we are not alone!** " Natsu..._

_Every single one of you has helped me.. Even more of you have.. I thank you all for that. I thank you for giving me the strength I need. For telling me to not give up even when times are hard. Now, I shall repay you all. I won't give up this time and I won't ever again! I'll help Lucy defeat her! For every single one of you!_

Lucy glares at your mom as Taurus disappears. "I'm sooorry miiiiss Luuucccyyy!", the celestial bull yells as he goes back into the spirit world. Your mom just smirks, "You should just give up girl. There's no point with fighting me. You're just going to lose. "Tch. No way lady.. I won't give up until I'm out of magic!", Lucy shouts. She grabs another golden celestial key. "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Loke comes out with a smirk on his face, "Hello Lucy. What can I do for such a beautiful lady?" Lucy just snorts, "Stop flirting and just defeat her!" Loke sighs, "As you wish beautiful. It's too bad that I have to fight against a girl but that doesn't matter." Loke disappears then reappears behind your mom. He swings a leg at her but she dodges just as quickly. "Regulus impact!", Loke shouts as a bright light comes out of his hands and towards your mom. She snaps her fingers[4] and says, "Ice make shield." A shield out of ice appears in front of her. The attack hits the ice, not breaking it.

Lucy's brown eyes narrow. "How come you're not using two hands?", she asks. Your mom looks at Lucy, smiling wider, "Because. I'm powerful enough to not use something as stupid as two hands. I can just point and snap my fingers now." "But doesn't doing that make your ice unstable?" Your mom just laughs, "No! It just shows how powerful I am! Here! Maybe you'll feel just how powerful it is!" She points towards Lucy, "Ice make eagle!" Ice animated eagles fly towards Lucy. Lucy gasps and quickly lunges towards the side to dodge them. However, they follow her and hit her. She screams in pain. Loke yells, "Lucy!" He growls, almost sounding like a lion, "Regulus impact!" His attack goes towards your mom again and an ice shield forms in front of her just as she snaps her fingers.

Loke disappears then reappears besides Lucy. He kneels down and grabs her hand. A look of worried is clearly on his face. "Are you ok?", he asks, worried[5]. Lucy looks at him and nods, "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just think about defeating her." Loke's eyebrows furrow a bit before nodding, "Right. I'll make this fast." He lets go of Lucy's hand and stands up. "You're going to pay for doing that. I was going to go nice on you, however, you crossed the line. Be prepared." Your mom grins in excitement, "Oh! Now I'm excited. Show me, Leo the celestial spirit of a golden key. Show me just how powerful you are!"

Loke's eyes narrow then disappears. He reappears again, behind your mom. He yells, "Regulus gatling impact!" He punches your mom repeatedly, light coming out of his hands every time he punches. Your mom screams out in pain. After the attack is done, it sends her flying towards a wall. She hits it, almost breaking it. She stands up and her eyes open but only to widen as she sees a bright light coming from Loke. "Lion brilliance!" Your mom gasps as she is blinded by the light. Her hands cover her eyes. "Regulus impact!" Loke's attack hits your mom as she is temporarily blind. "Regulus gatling impact!" He again punches your mom repeatedly as light comes out of his hands every punch he gives. Your mom screams out in pain as she is sent flying into the wall once more.

She growls as she stands up, "Enough of this.." She looks over at Lucy since she is no longer blind. "Ice... make... hammer..", your mom whispers as she snaps her fingers. A gigantic ice hammer is formed above Lucy. "Lucy! Watch out!" Loke yells as he disappears. He then reappears next to her but it becomes too late. The hammer slams into both of them. They both scream in pain. The hammer then disappears, just showing a knocked out Lucy. Your mom chuckles, "Way too easy."

You run in just as your mom chuckles. You see Lucy on the floor, unconscious. Your (e/c) orbs widen in surprise. "Lucy..", you whisper. A snarl comes out of your mouth, "You're going to pay for that.." You glare at your mother. She grins, "Alright then.. Try to defeat me.. Daughter.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! I hope you like this one! And I hope I didn't suck with the fighting lol. I'm not that used to writing fighting scenes so yeah.. I hope that it was all right at least. And I also hope you guys liked all of the quotes from various anime. Yes, I have watched all of them. That would be weird if I didn't. Let me know if you know any one of them ok? XD Actually, Naruto was the first anime/character to ever teach me to not quit so I had to put him first. The rest are not in order just to let you know. And, to find those quotes, I had to go through the internet lol.  
> \--  
> [1] - Nakama means comrade  
> [2] - SPOILERS: In the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, Gray can point his finger at something and a huge ice can just appear -_-  
> [3] - You still have Natsu's scarf. I forgot to have you give it back to him last chapter but oh well :3  
> [4] - SPOILERS: Yeah... Gray can snap his fingers too and a huge ice can appear just like pointing... -_-  
> [5] - I ship LokexLucy! They're totally cute together! XD
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	8. Chapter 8

_Slowly you are being pulled into the light. You look down, seeing many hands reaching out for you. One in particular is handing your hand though. You look up, seeing Natsu smiling at you. His grin brings out a thumping inside your chest. You look at all of the other hands. There you see members of the Fairy Tail guild. But not only were there Fairy Tail, there were characters from other anime. Characters whom you came to love and cry for. They were all there. Reaching their hands out for you so that they can pull you into the light. So that you won't fall into darkness. However, there was still something there. Something that can push you into the darkness. Perhaps the battle isn't over yet. Perhaps there is still something that decides the last fight. But what is it?_

"And I will. I promise you that.", you say with a glare. Your mother smirks and nods, "Alright then. But, if you break that promise, you'll be locked up in this cage. Now, let's begin." She snaps her fingers, "Ice make shield." An ice shield covers the entire door. "Now you can't escape and no one can get in. This will be a perfect battle between you and me.", your mother says, smirking wider. Your (e/c) eyes narrow a bit. _How can she do that? And why does she do that? Wouldn't it make the ice unstable. Oh well. This will only make this fight easier.. I guess.._

You bite the bottom of your lip. _Ok. This fight is basically my first fight._ You gulp. _But I still have to try.._ "Alright then.. Let's try this..", you mutter to yourself. You then charge at your mother. "Water dragon claw!" Water forms from your feet and propels you towards your mom. You then swipe a kick at her with water still formed under your feet. "Ack!", she shouts out as your feet connects with her chin. She falls but quickly recovers by flipping back to standing positions when her hand landed on the ground. "Ice make spikes!", your mother slams her hands against the ground. Ice spikes pop from the ground, going towards you. You jump over them, dodging them. But then, one comes towards you. "Shit!" You maneuver yourself in the air so that you can dodge it.

You land on the ground, unharmed. You pant slightly heavily. _This is harder than I though. I guess that's because I haven't actually fought even though my memories here say that. I have to make this quick._ You charge towards your mom once more. "Water dragon trident!" Water forms around your hand and forms a trident. You then throw it towards your mom. She swiftly dodges it. "Too easy." Her fingers snaps, "Ice make floor!" The entire floor becomes ice. You gasp as you slip and fall, "Eeep!" You try to stand up but you fall back down again. Damn... I can't move around because of this ice..

Your mother snorts, "You thought I would make this easy for you because you're my daughter? Ha. You're wrong! I will make this hard as I want for you." She walks over to you with ease. You watch her, trying to think of a plan. "Alright then. Water dragon clap!" Water forms, looking like gigantic dragon paws. They come together, going on each side of your mom. As they come together, your hands do as well. Your mom screams. At the moment, your mom is surrounded in water but it wouldn't last for long. You take this chance to carefully stand up and lunge yourself forward so that you can slide across the ice, away from your mom. The farther away, the better. You wish you had Natsu here though. He'd know how to do this. He has fought with Gray so many times after all.

You look over at Lucy. But you're here by yourself. It's your job to help Lucy this time. It's your job to protect her and yourself. You can't be beaten easily. You are a wizard of Fairy Tail. "Wait.. There is an attack I can use on the floor but is it hot enough? I won't know till I try." You take a depp breathe. "Water dragon boil!" You slam your hands onto the ground, hot water washes over the ice, slowly melting it. "Yes!" Then, the water surrounding your mom pops. She gasps and breathes heavily for air. "You horrible daughter!"

She points her finger at you. "Ice make dragon!", she yells. You look at the dragon coming towards you. "Water dragon roar!", water shoots out of your mouth, hitting the dragon. However, it doesn't stop it from going over to you. Your eyes widen as it slams into you. You scream. It slams you into the wall. As soon as it does that, it disappears. You cough. "How do you like that? Your dragon attack couldn't work against a dragon. And I though you are a dragon slayer.", your mother continue to smirk. She walks over to you. You get up , breathing heavily. You slowly stand up. Your entire body shakes.

 _I can't keep up with this.. Damn it.. Even with all of that swimming..._ [1] Your mom gets to you. She quickly grabs your neck. You shriek out in surprise. Your nails claw at her hands, trying to pry them off. "You've been a bad daughter (y/n).. You need punishment.", your mother says with a terrifying tone. Her face gets close to you. Your eyes squint the more her hand tightens around your neck. You breathe through your nose. Usually, a normal person would be passed out by now. But you are a dragon slayer. Because of that, you have the lungs of a dragon, making it easier for you to breathe. "W-Water d-dragon.. Agh!" Your mother knees you in the stomach. "Tsk tsk tsk.. I'm not going to let you do that.."

 _I'll have to do it quietly then.. Water dragon slash!_ One of your hands is surrounded with water. Unlike a punch though, the water is sharp at the edge of it. You slash your mother. She screams and lets go of you. You quickly breathe for air. Your breathe is ragged and you cough. You lie on the ground. You take big breathes. In just a few seconds, your breathe goes back to normal.

"No.. I won't give in. I'll fight as long as I can. I won't give in. Not yet." You stand up and charge at your mother once more. "Water dragon riptide!" A sword appears in your hand[2]. You slash at her with your water sword. As you do, blood comes out. The wound isn't deep though. Your mother gets up, coughing out a bit of blood from her. "Swords? If you want to play with swords then lets sword fight. Ice make sword." She charges at you, swing her sword at you. You quickly have your water sword meet hers. Somehow, her sword doesn't pass through yours. You swing yours at her. She dodges.

The fight continues on until you feel a stab in your stomach. Something warm and wet gushes out as the sharp feeling disappears. You look down, seeing blood coming out. Your eyes widen. You then look up at your mother. The next thing you know, you fall down. "Got you..", she says then grabs your hand and throws you into the cage. She snaps her fingers and ice covers your wound. "There.. Now you won't bleed. But you will stay here until I say so. Be a good daughter now ok? I'll be back."

Your vision starts to fade in and out. You feel yourself lie in something cold. Your eyes see your mother walk away. "No... I won't give up.. Get back here. I won't give up.. Not yet... Not yet... Please.." Your vision goes away into darkness. "Natsu... Please... Help me.."

_A single hand pushes you into the darkness. Your eyes widen as you feel your hand slips from Natsu's. You reach out for his. Your arms waving for him. For anyone to catch you. N-No.. This can't be happening. The darkness consumes you more and more. The light slowly goes away. And Natsu and the rest are slowly getting smaller. It feels like you're falling from a great height. But it also feels like you're not moving at all. The light seem to go out. You lay there, in the darkness. No one else is there with you. It's just you and only you. You have no idea if there's a way to get out. But still... You cry out for help. For anyone to come. Anyone or anything. Most of all, you cry for Natsu's help. You cry for his name. Over and over and over again. But nothing comes. You don't see his sakura hair. You don't see his white scarf. You don't see his obsidian eyes. Nothing. Nothing comes for you. And so.. Tears fall down your face._

Help... Someone help... Please... Anyone... Natsu...

Natsu stops as he looks back and forth. "Huh..? (Y/n)?" Happy looks back at him, "What's wrong Natsu?" Natsu frowns, "(Y/n).. I think she's in trouble." Happy nods, "We should go back.. (Y/n) has been acting weird since we've got here." Natsu nods. "Let's go Happy." Natsu grabs Happy and runs. _I heard (y/n)'s voice just now. In my head. But how? She's in trouble. I know. But it also feels like she's in darkness. (Y/n). No matter what. I'll save you. Hold on ok. I'll save you from the darkness. I'll bring you back to the light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh... I seriously need to work on my fighting scenes lol. Looks like you've falling into the darkness though. Hopefully Natsu will bring you back in time! The next chapter won't have the Natsu fight though. It's going to show your past. So you'll have to wait. I can't post next Monday cuz I'm going out of state so I'll post a new chapter this Wednesday so you don't have to wait for two weeks to put in a new chapter. Agh.. My brain hurts and feels like is dead lol.
> 
> \--  
> [1] - I'm a swimmer in real life. I'm part of the swim team at my school so yeah.  
> [2] - Got the idea from Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is one of my most favorite book series ever. So, thanks Percy and Rick Riordan for giving the idea of a riptide blade. Hehe ^.^
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	9. Chapter 9

_Help... Someone help... Please... Anyone... Natsu..._

I remember that night. Well, not really. Just a few glimpses. I remember the night my parents divorced.. Partially.

_You slowly went to the laundry. Both of your parents were arguing. All of a sudden your mother picks you up and takes you to the car. You had no idea what was happening. Next thing you knew, you were at the backseat of the car. You look at your mom as she drives out of the house. After a few minutes or so, she parks at a parking lot. You were feeling cold in the car. It was cold. You looked at your mother and saw her crying. You had no idea what was happening. Why your mom was crying. But you were really cold. So you said, "Mommy. I'm cold. I'm really cold." Of course since you were five, you didn't think of to comfort her at the time. Your mother sniffled and nodded. "Ok honey." She took out her phone and seemed to be calling someone. "Hey. We're coming back to the house. (Y/n) is cold." You stared, you kind of knew that it was your dad on the phone. "Yeah. Ok. Bye." She put the phone away. She turned around and looked at you. You still stared at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears ran down her face. "We're going back home now. You'll be warm soon." You slowly nodded._

Since that night, I haven't seen my dad for a year. And during that year, I didn't remember his face. Not for an entire year. Sad isn't it? For a child to not remember their own parent's face. To not see him or her for an entire year. But at least my dad came back to see me. Even if my parents are no longer together. I'm still happy to see him. He visits me every month. It makes me happy to be with him. But I'm not truly happy. Here in Fairy Tail. I am happy. Truly truly happy.

_You looked through the car window. You were excited to see your dad. After an entire year. You pass by many people who are the passenger's pick up area at the airport. Your heart heated rapidly. Your hands was against the window. Your nose was slightly pressed against the window as well. You couldn't wait to see your dad again. All of a sudden, the car stopped. A man walked towards the car. Was that him. Was that your dad? The trunk of the car opened. The man in front of you smiled at you, "Hello (y/n)." And that instance, you knew that was your father._

I remember that night. Clearly. I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to remember. But it'll always be there. Like some shadow haunting me. This is one of the reasons why. Well, one of the reasons why you had to get away from your mom. But now, it's too late. There's no way to get out. No way. Well, perhaps one way. It was terrifying. Terrifying. Scarring.

_You scream as you were thrown onto the ground. "Where is it!?", a voice yelled out you. "What are you doing!?", another voice yelled but not at you. "She's hiding it! Where is it!?" The person turned her head towards you. "Where is it (y/n)?" That person was your mother. "Where is the phone?!" All of this was for the phone. Your phone. You were grounded from it. You found it hidden and kept on using it. Because of that, there you were. You stared at your mother in fear. Tears rapidly fell down your face. You were sitting next to your grandmother on a bed. The bed was set up right next to the wall and you were on the wall's side of the bed. You were pulled across the bed and thrown onto the ground. Your grandmother and mother yelled at each other. You didn't hear what they said. All of the words were blurred. All you thought about was the fact that you were pulled and thrown._

The next thing you know, your hands were grabbed and you were being pulled up the stairs. The hand around your wrists was your mother's. You tried to pull away. However, the grip tightened. You screamed and your tears continued to escape your eyes. You then felt a smack on your behind. And it stung. A shriek escaped out of your mouth. It stung bad. Soon you were told to go into your room. And so you did.

There is more than that of what happened. My mom called the police to escort my grandma out of the house. She also called your aunt to pick up your grandma. Other things happened after the police left.

_I'm so cold... How long has it been? The time I checked before I got locked in here was at 11:17 pm.. I want my daddy.. I want somebody.. It's so cold in here. Please... Someone help.._

_You were in a garage. It was freezing cold. It was probably mostly due to the fact that it was winter and there was snow outside. You tried opening the door but it was locked. You were also wearing short pajamas. Meaning that you were wearing pajama shorts and t-shirt. You sat at the very small case of the stairs to the door. Your arms and hands was in your shirt. You curled yourself up, as you tried to keep in your body warmth. You shivered and your teeth chattered. "It's so cold here. Daddy.. Please help daddy. Please anyone. I'm so cold.. Please.."_

And here I am. Locked. Locked in a cage. Consumed in darkness. If only someone could save me from here. That's probably not possible.

_Your hand lifts up to your face then back to your side. Your head turns to your right shoulder. You see the Fairy Tail guild mark on it. Fairy Tail..._

To think that this place would have your mom. I guess it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. If I got memories then the people I've met in my life would be in Fairy Tail as well.

Your eyes blinks slowly. A sigh seems to escape your mouth. But there is no sound.

"(Y/n)!"

Natsu? Where are you? How can I hear you? Please help me Natsu. Please.

"(Y/n)!"

Natsu!

You feel someone's hand on yours.

"(Y/n)..."

You feel someone's hand on yours.

"(Y/n).."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I know it's a short chapter. Usually there are like 1,500 words per chapter or around there but this one is like 1,000. So yeah. Anyways, it finally shows your past and what happened that night. So yeah. That happened. Hope you like this chapter. And it seems like Natsu is reaching out for you. Well, the next chapter will have the Natsu fight! And you'll have to wait a week or 2 for Chapter 10!
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	10. Chapter 10

_I can hear her voice.. (Y/n)'s.. But how? I don't understand. I think she's in danger. I don't know. But I can feel it. I can feel something raging inside me. I've never felt like this before. Is it because of (y/n)? I don't understand. Damn it! It's so confusing! My feelings are confusing me! Maybe I should ask Lucy? No... I don't think she'll help. Gray? Oh hell no! I'm not going ask that ice stripper princess! Erza? She's too scary! Then who should I ask? Happy? Hmm... Maybe he knows. Agh! Never mind! I'll figure it out later. What's important is saving (y/n)._

Natsu continues to follow your scent with Happy following close behind. Your scent gets stronger and stronger. Natsu sees the door that the scent leads to. his obsidian eyes narrow as he is engulfed in flames. He charges at the door, not caring if anyone is behind it or not. The door is forced open by Natsu. The flames goes away and Natsu stands there. He sees the cage that you're in. He yells, running to it, "(Y/n)!"

There you lay, chained. Your wrists and ankles are chained to the cage. You lay unconscious. This angered the fire dragon slayer. He runs over to the cage and his fists pound the bars. "Wake up (y/n)! Wake up! Damn it! Wake up (y/n)!" His hands grab the bars and starts to heat up. The bars seem to slightly melt. Natsu looks at the bars and notices it melt. His hands become enflamed, melting the bars faster. Natsu's obsidian eyes narrow and the flame becomes bigger and more wild.

As the flames of the dragon's hand becomes bigger and wilder, the faster the bars melts. Soon the bars are completely melted. As soon as they are, Natsu rushes into the cage. He kneels down next to you and grabs you into his lap. His eyes look all over you, to if any wounds are on you. A low growl escapes his mouth as he sees all of wounds. "Wake up (y/n). You gotta wake up. I'm here. I'm here.", he says softly. His hand grabs yours. His head bends down. His forehead touches yours. "Come back (y/n).", he whispers softly.

Happy watches from outside the cage. He smiles softly at the small actions his best friend is making. As his best friend, the cat knows that Natsu has no idea that he's in love yet. He wishes that he'll figure out soon though but it won't happen right away. Maybe the other dragon slayer will figure it out faster. The blue cat thinks to himself, _Oooooo. He liiiiiikes her!_ [1] All of a sudden, he feels something chilly on his back. Happy's eyes widen and he slowly turns around. In front of him is a woman. "N-Natsu..."

The fire dragon slayer hears and lifts his head up at the direction of Happy's voice and sees the woman. _Her scent.. It's almost like (y/n)'s.. But why?_ Natsu gently puts your head on the ground. He stands up, glaring at the woman. "Who are you? And why is your scent like (y/n)'s?" The (h/c) haired woman smiles, "Oh. You don't know? I'm her mom." Natsu looks at you then at her. "Are you the one that did this to her? The one that wounded her and chained her? The one who put her in this cage?" The woman takes a bow, "The one and only."

Flames immediately surrounds the dragon slayer. His eyes are widen in anger. "How dare you... How dare you do this to her! What kind of mother are you? What kind of parent are you?" Your mom frowns in sadness. "But I'm just being what a parent always wants. To have their child close to them. To protect them. It's lonely without my child and I'm sad without her. Is it so much to ask for my own child?"

Natsu looks at the woman who is called your mother. "You are not her parent. You're not her mother. You're a monster. You're a darkness. You're just chaining her. You're her chain to the darkness." Natsu launches himself at her. Happy quickly dodges so he won't get hit by the anger of the fire dragon slayer. Your mom's eyes widen as she gets hit by a flaming fist. She gets sent back into the wall, smashing through it. She shrieks as she does.

Happy's eyes widen. Never has Natsu become this angry this fast in a battle before. The flames of the fire dragon slayer is controlled by his emotions. The angrier he is, the more powerful the attacks. It's like calling them the flames of emotions. _What is this? It's like Natsu is acting like (y/n) is his... Mate... But it can't be! I mean.. Wait.. What did Levy say about dragons and their mates?_

"Fire dragon iron fist!" "Fire dragon wing attack!" "Fire dragon claw!" "Fire dragon grip strike!" Nat's attack comes wave after wave towards the ice-make mage. Natsu's anger rises after each attack. "You aren't a mother! You aren't a parent! You're not (y/n)'s family! You don't deserve her!" Natsu's hand grabs your mother's shirt. He brings her close to his face. "I could hear (y/n). No.. I still can. I hear her somewhere that sounds dark. I didn't hear that until we came here. It's your fault. It's your fault that she's in the darkness. I can even feel it. I can feel her sadness. Her pain. Everything. And it's all _your_ fault."

Your mother just laughs. "My fault? That's unlikely. All I've ever done was give her my love. A mother's love. How could I bring her all of that?" A snarl escapes out of Natsu. Your mother cowers in fear because it sounded just like an angry dragon. "A mother's love.. I bet the dragon who raised her showed even more love than even you did. Actually, I know for a fact that dragon did. Just like Igneel showed so much love to me."

Your mom shakes her head, getting rid of the fear. "I know what a mother's love is. And a mother's love comes from the actual mother who gave birth to the child. That's what family is. Being blood-related. I'll show you a mother's love. Fire dragon." At a snap of her finger, "Ice make: dragon!" An dragon made out of ice appears, slamming into Natsu. Natsu and the dragon stands a few feet away from each other. "Let's have a dragon fight shall we? Fire against ice."

"I'm all fired up!" The dragon roars. The dragon flies towards Natsu. "Fire dragon roar!" Fire roars[2] at the dragon out of ice from Natsu's mouth. The dragon out of ice dodges the the fire. It roars again and opens it's mouth, getting ready to bite Natsu. Natsu swiftly dodges it by jumping over it. He lands on it's back. The dragon stops flying and starts shaking it's body back and forth.

Natsu covers his mouth, trying not to throw up[3]. He closes his eyes and slowly stands up. "Fire... B-Bl... Dragon's... B-Bla... Brilliant... B-Blah... Flame...!" Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together. He throws a fireball down onto the dragon. It roars and falls. As soon as it crashes into the ground, it shatters into many pieces. A huge cloud of ice sparkles[4] and dust appears around the shattered ice.

Your mother's eyes are widened. "Wh-What? H-How?" Natsu's shadowy figure appears in the ice sparkles and dust, showing him stand up. The cloud slowly clears away, showing Natsu still as angry as ever. "I've fought with a guild member who is an ice-make mage many times. I know how it works. It's not that hard. Although, his ice are way stronger than yours and way colder. Your ice doesn't even compare to his. But that doesn't matter. What matters is me beating you up till you get the point that you're not a mother."

Natsu charges over to your mom, bringing a fist to her face. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Your mother slams into a wall, going through it. However, she doesn't stand up. Happy flies over to her. "Umm.. She's knocked out Natsu!", the blue cat yells. Natsu blinks, "Did I hit her too hard?" Happy blinks at his best friend. _Too hard? Too hard!? He thought that was too hard! That was more than too hard! That's the angriest I've ever seen him! I'm surprised she lasted this long! I mean seriously! How-_ Happy's thoughts stop as he sees Natsu walk over to (y/n).

Natsu kneels next to you, bring you over to his lap once more. He gently moves a hair out of your face. He grabs your hand again. "Come back (y/n). Come back from the darkness.. I can hear you. I can feel you. I'll help you (y/n). I'll help you face your darkness. Just come back.."

_"(Y/n). (Y/n). Come back."_

Huh? What's that Who's that? Natsu?

_"I'll help you."_

Natsu...

Your eyes slowly open, seeing a bright light in the darkness. A hand reaches out to you from the darkness.

_"(Y/n).. I'll help you face your darkness."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - The famous line from Happy! XD  
> [2] - Hahahahaha. Pun. XD  
> [3] - The ice dragon is not a living creature so Natsu can get motion sickness from it. It is not like Happy.  
> [4] - Ice sparkles... I had no other no for it.. Sorry 3:
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	11. Chapter 11

_"(Y/n). (Y/n). Come back."_

Huh? What's that Who's that? Natsu?

_"I'll help you."_

Natsu...

Your eyes slowly open, seeing a bright light in the darkness. A hand reaches out to you from the darkness.

_"(Y/n).. I'll help you face your darkness."_

You reach out for the hand and grab it. The hand takes a tight grip on you and pull you into the light. You see a toothy grin, obsidian eyes, and spiky pink hair. A gently smile forms on your face, knowing who exactly who it is.

"Natsu..."

Your eyes flutter open. You groan, "What happened?" All of a sudden, you feel two arms wrap around you tightly. You look to see who it is. "Natsu?", you mutter his name. "You came back.. You came back.. You don't have to worry anymore (y/n).. I'll help you. I'll save you from the darkness.", he says like you're fragile. He pulls away from you but his hands are still on you. He smiles, "Are you ok?" You look at him and nods, not saying anything. Natsu sighs in relief.

He stands up then helps you stand up. "Come on. The mission is over.. But I guess it's been over since we started it.", he says softly. You nod. "Yeah." He smiles, "Let's get out of here." You nod then look around, "Where's Lucy?" Natsu blinks, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about Lucy! Come on!" Natsu grabs your hands and follows Lucy's scent with you dragging behind him.

Happy smiles and follows the both of you closely behind. The cat thinks in his head, _They looooooove each other!_ He then flies above the both of you. Happy looks at Natsu's hand tightened around yours. He sighs and wishes he could tell his best friend that he loves you or at least having feelings for you. However, he remembers what Erza said to him and Lucy on the train.

_Lucy squealed and almost seemed to jump from her seat on the train. "They're totally adorable together! They don't realize it though which makes me sad... We should make get them together on a date!" Gray just laughed. "Flame-brain in love with someone right away? Ha! That's just too hilarious!" Erza sighed and shook her head. "I don't think that's the best action Lucy. We just can't force them to go on a date. They have to do it themselves. Like they have to realize that they have feelings for each other themselves. Also Gray, that is very rude. You should be happy that Natsu found love. What about you? Have you found it." Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why? I mean Natsu is very dense about these kinds of things. I mean seriously." Erza glared at Gray with her special death glare. The ice-make wizard gulped and stopped talking._

_Happy frowned and asked, "Shouldn't we will help them though?" Erza sighed, "If we do. They'll get confused with their feelings and we'll tell them. They'll just deny it right away. Especially Natsu." Lucy looked at her lap and thinks. "We can just lightly tease them about it. Maybe it'll help them realize their feelings for each other." Erza shook her head. "No. That won't do either. Teasing will make them worse and I'll feel bad about it. Let's just leave it alone for now and see how things go. If they really need help then we'll help. Alright?" Both Happy and Lucy reluctantly agreed. Gray just shrugged, not really caring about this whole thing._

_"But it's weird that they just fell in love like that. How can that just happen? They just met!", Lucy asked. Erza stared out the window and answered, "Perhaps it is fate. I think they're mates or in other words "soul mates" in a way. Long ago when dragons ruled, they had mates. They have a special link to their mates and once they find them, they instantly fall in love. I guess it's the same for dragon slayers." Happy, Lucy, and Gray blinked, surprised that Erza knew about all of this._

_"Umm.. Where did you learn all of this Erza?", Gray asked. The scarlet-headed woman shrugged, "I read about it last night. I was interested about what happened between (y/n) and Natsu. I went to the library and read some books about dragons and dragon slayers. It's all very interesting. You two should read it sometimes. Learn more about dragons and dragon slayers. It may just help us find Igneel. I hope that someday I can meet the one who raised Natsu. Perhaps we'll even find (y/n)'s dragon Mizuchi. Maybe we'll find Gajeel and Wendy's dragons too."_

_Lucy smiled and nodded. "That'll be amazing. We could finally meet the dragons that raised and trained them." Happy raised one of his paws, "Aye sir!" The four of them laughed at Happy's famous phrase._

Happy sighs. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about this right now but he couldn't. Not after all that has happened. He shakes his head. _I have to think about Lucy. She might be in grave danger!_ Happy flaps his wings harder and faster as Natsu starts to run faster with you.

"We're almost there. She's just right behind this door.", Natsu shouts. He smashes the door open. All three of your eyes widen at what you see. In front of all three of you was Lucy's bloody body with all kinds of wounds. Gray and Erza was there as well. They had bandages, alcohol for disinfecting, etc. Gray turns his head over, hearing the door open. He gets up and storms over you three.

"What the hell (y/n)! Where were you? You and Lucy were supposed to be partners!", Gray shouts at you[1]. You quickly go behind Natsu, getting scared by Gray's anger. Natsu narrows his eyes at Gray and snarls, "Hey ice princess! It's not your fault! For your information, (y/n) was locked up in a cage and was beaten by her mother! So you best not say anything else or else you'll melt." Gray's obsidian eyes widen and he backs up. "Sorry. I just got mad since Lucy is our nakama[2] and all." A little fire surrounds Natsu. He yells, "Well guess what Gray! (Y/n) is our nakama as well!" Gray looks at the ground in shame. "Yeah.. Sorry.." Natsu crosses his arms, "I'm not the one you should say sorry too droopy-eyes."

Gray nods and looks over at you, "Sorry (y/n). It's just that Lucy's body is all like that. It angered me. A lot. Sorry for lashing out at you like that. Please forgive me." You slowly looks over at Gray. You smile at him, "I forgive you. I understand. I would be like that too if I found any of you like that." Gray smiles and rubs the back of his head, "Thanks."

Erza clears her throat loudly, capturing all of your attentions. Her face clearly shows that she's worried. "If you guys aren't too busy, I need some help. We need to take her to a hospital as fast as we can. Our medical things we have won't be enough. Gray, I need to put your clothes over Lucy. You're used to the cold and Lucy will need the extra warmth. Natsu, I need you to warm up her clothes as much as you can without making it too hot. Happy, I need you to take Lucy to the village at the bottom of the mountain as fast as you can. You'll be able to get there faster than the rest of us. (Y/n), can you look outside the room to make sure that no one will bother us? I'll take care of Lucy's wounds a bit more." All of you nod. Erza gives a small smile. "Good. Now, let's get to work."

All of you get to work. Well, mostly Erza, Gray, and Natsu. You and Happy watch outside the room to make sure that no one, most;u your mother, to come into the room. Soon Erza calls Happy to come in to get Lucy to the village. Happy quickly flies out of the room with Lucy, "Don't worry! You can count on me! Happy max-speed[3]!"

Erza sighs, "Alright. Now, let's go down this mountain and meet Happy and Lucy at the hospital as fast as we can." You, Gray, and Natsu nod, agreeing. Natsu looks over at you, worried. "Are you ok (y/n)? You probably need to get to the hospital too." You give a reassuring smile and shake your head."I'm fine Natsu. Let's just get going." Natsu nods, not really believing that you're fine but he lets it slide. For now.

The three of you to the main door. Before you leave, you look at the inside of the mansion made out of ice. You frown and sigh. You then feel a warm hand grab yours. You look to the side in surprise and see a huge grin on Natsu's face. "It's alright. Let's just go ok?", he says softly to you. You smile back at him, nodding. The three of you are about to leave when all of a sudden the air gets very chilly.

"You're not going anywhere. Especially not you my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this new chapter too. A bit of fluff. And did you really think that your mother is done? Nope! There's still some work to be done! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> \---  
> [1] - I do not ship GraLu or whatever their ship name is called. They're just nakama to me.  
> [2] - I feel like I didn't really explain what nakama was last time. Anyways, nakama does mean comrade. But it means it more of a family way. No matter if you're blood-related or not, you are family.  
> [3] - "Happy max-speed" is a real thing. It's shown in the really early parts of Fairy Tail. And I mean really early.
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	12. Chapter 12

_To those who seek out the light  
And within it safe abide,  
Hunting down the beings of the night  
Who tremble down the beings of the darkness hides,  
Fools! All of sight!  
For cannot the blasted light,  
Just as darkness, blind?_

"You're not going anywhere. Especially not you my daughter."

Your breathe hitches as you hear the voice of your mother's. You feel Natsu turn around besides you. He puts a hand on your shoulder and snarls at your mother. "Get away from her.", he says with a low, deadly voice. You look up at Natsu, surprised at the tone of his voice.

Your mother just giggles, "Protective are we now? How sweet. Doesn't matter though. I will take her with make. I will have her mine." Natsu thrusts his arm out in front of you. He yells, "No way! You're not having (y/n). She's not yours. She's not a thing. She's a person! A living creature! She's not a toy you can just play around with. That's wrong! And what's worse is that you're blood related." Your mother sighs and shakes her head, "A toy? I know she's not a mere toy. She's my daughter. My child that is filled with my own blood. You have no right to say all of this. What matters most in a family is that we're blood related. We'll love each other no matter what. Isn't that right (y/n)?" Her (e/c) eyes look over to you.

You don't say anything as you just stare at her. You didn't know what to say. Well, you do, but, you're terrified of saying it. You're terrified of gaining another same chain to hold you in the darkness. Only a part of you has gotten out. If she takes you back, your entire self will be in the darkness once more.

You stand there, shaking in fear. Natsu looks over at you with the corner of his eyes. He can see, feel, and smell the fear in you. It angered him. No. Angry is the wrong word. It made it furious. He feels rage. "Shut your damn mouth.. You're no mother. You clearly have no idea what family actually means. It doesn't have to do anything with being blood related. Family is when everyone cares for each other. They love each other no matter what. No matter if they do something bad. They stick together. They help each other through all the struggles. Families certainly don't chain each other in a damn cage. They certainly don't hurt their own daughter either."

Your mother felt a bubble of rage burst inside of her. She yells back in rage, "I'm doing what is right! My daughter should not be away from me! She needs to stay with me! Since she disobeyed me, I only gave her the punishment she deserves. Don't you dare talk about family to me. I was the one who raised her all alone! I wasn't the one who left her like her pathetic excuse of a father! I wasn't the one who left her to be with someone else! I was always the one who has been there for her. Where were you? All of you? She just met you! So, don't you dare tell me what family is. You have no rights. Isn't that true (y/n)? I've always told you this so you must know." She looks at you with hope.

You gulp and sigh, "I don't agree." Her (e/c) eyes widen in surprise. She stutters, "Wh-What do you mean (y/n)? You don't mean that right?" You look straight at her straight in the eye. Your hands clench into fists, "I do mean it. I meant every word. You're wrong. You may be my mom. We may be blood related. But, we're not family. Not anymore. Fairy Tail is my family now." Her eyes widen even more then they narrow in anger.

The air all of a sudden becomes very cold. You shiver and bury your face in Natsu's scarf[1]. Your arms wrap around you tightly. Your teeth chatter. Natsu sees and wraps his arms around you from behind. His arms are around you in a protective kind of way. The front of him and his arms slightly light up on fire. You only feel the warmth of the fire, not the burning of a fire. You instantly stop shivering and your teeth stop clattering. You look up at Natsu in surprise. Natsu stares at your mother, glaring at her. "Don't worry. I'm just warming you up.", he looks down at you and smiles.

You blink and give a small smile back. "And don't worry. I won't let her hurt you anymore. So, just hang on ok?", he grins with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side for a bit. You feel your cheeks heat up and your eyes widen a bit. The air becomes even more chilly. Even more cold. "Let her go."

Both yours and Natsu's head quickly look at your mother. Her eyes are wide. Her pupils dilated. "Let... her... go... now... Now!", she yells at the last word. Erza looks over at you two, "Natsu! Take (y/n) back to the village! Gray and I can handle this." Natsu opens his mouth to protest but the look Erza gives him makes him stop from saying anything. So he just nods. Gray nods at Natsu, "Keep her safe Natsu. And don't worry. She messed with the wrong people. No way are we going to let her get (y/n)." The fire dragon slayer grins, "Alright. Give her a good beating for me. She needs to learn about what to not do with our nakama." Gray grins back, "Yeah." They do a quick high-five before Natsu grabs your hand and takes you out of the place.

Gray cracks his knuckles with a glare at your mother, "Alright. I don't care if you're (y/n)'s mother or not but you messed with the wrong people. You messed with the wrong guild. So you have to pay. Isn't that right Erza?" Erza nods with a glare at your mother as well, "You'll see the power of Fairy Tail. We don't take others hurting our nakama very lightly. So be prepared. You are facing Titania and the ice-make, Gray Fullbuster, of Fairy Tail."

Your mother breathes very heavily, "Bring her back to me... Bring her back to me now!" Ice spikes surround the three of them as she screams. "Gray!", Erza shouts. "I know!", he shouts back. "Ice-make cannon!", a ice cannon appears in Gray's hand. A light of ice shoots out of the cannon and towards your mother. "Ice-make shield!", she shouts and snaps, an ice shield forming in front of her. The shield stops the ice. "Requip: Flame Empress Armor[2]!", Erza's armor changes into her Flame Empress armor.

While Erza and Gray fight your mother, you and Natsu is running down Mountain Hakobe. You are shivering and your teeth are clattering together badly. "N-Natsu.. I-I'm c-c-cold..", you say to him. Natsu stops and looks at you. He sighs, "Sorry. All I was thinking about was getting you away form your mother. I didn't think of how cold you would be out here. Sorry." He then picks you up, carrying you bridal style. He lights his arms and his chest on fire. "There. You won't be cold anymore." Natsu smiles softly at you.

You blush, smiling back. "Thanks Natsu." You then frown, "Are you sure we should leave Gray and Erza behind to fight my mom?" Natsu chuckles, "Don't worry. They'll be just fine. We're Fairy Tail wizards after all. They sure won't let your mom get to you. Not too easily. Well, I don't know about Gray though.. That no good stripper will probably be knocked out in no time. Erza will be just fine though. She's just so scary! How can she not beat your mom?" You smile wider and giggle, "I guess not. They'll both be fine." Natsu nods, "Yep! Well, we should get to the village faster. We need to meet up with Happy at the hospital to see if Lucy is ok." Natsu runs, using his magic on his feet to boost him. You squeal and wrap your arms around Natsu's neck. The fire dragon slayer sneaks a look at you, smiling, before looking forward.

In the mansion, Gray and Erza are panting. Both are sweating. Yes, even Gray. How could this woman defeat them this easily? But they aren't going to give up yet. Not until out cold. They won't give up even if they don't have enough magic left. For this is the meaning of nakama. The way Fairy Tail is. Gray and Erza charge at your mother, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not that proud of this chapter. But I hope you guys like it anyways. And I left it a a cliffhanger again. I love cliffhangers. Actually, we have a love-hate relationship. Yep. Anyways, you guys better be ready for the next chapter! Hehehe..
> 
> The poem belongs to a friend of mine. ^.^
> 
> \---  
> [1] - I forgot that you still have Natsu's scarf lol. I'm horrible XD  
> [2] - Erza doesn't have any armor that reduces ice magic damage. So I had to have her use her Flame Empress armor since she can use fire magic with it
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this song while you read this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UqfrH74wc0

Your mother opens the door and walks out of her mansion. Behind her was Erza and Gray on the ground, unconscious. Both of them are very badly wounded. The blizzard becomes more wild. The wind blows harder and more snow blows from the clouds. Your mother runs down the mountain with no problem. Her eyes narrow in fury. "I'm coming for you my daughter.. You too Salamander.. You're going to pay for taking my daughter."

Meanwhile, Natsu is having a hard time going down the mountain. His grip on you tightens. The fire on Natsu's arms and chest light up a bit more so they can keep you warm. "Come on.. Why does the weather have to get like this all of a sudden?", Natsu mutters. His eyes widen all of a sudden. You look up at him, confused, "What's wrong Natsu?" A growl escapes out of his mouth, "Your mom.. No.. Not your mom.. That woman... I can hear her coming." Your eyes widen in disbelief, "Wh-What? You look away and your start breathing very rapidly, _How can that happen? How is she able to defeat Erza and Gray? Didn't Natsu defeat her? But... What...? I.... I don't understand..._

Natsu hears and looks down at you. He sees you hyperventilating. His breathe hitches and his obsidian eyes widen. He hated to see you like this. Natsu sets you down on your feet. He has you arms length away from him. "(Y/n). Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you. I'm not going to let her get you. (Y/n). Please. Please calm down.", Natsu says very softly to you. However, you continue to hyperventilate. Natsu frowns. His fingers gently lift your face so that he can look eye to eye to you. You look at him, fear is clearly in your (e/c) eyes.

Natsu's eyes soften. _I hate to see her like this. That woman.. It's her fault she's like this. No matter what, I'm going to keep (y/n) safe. I'm going to make sure that woman won't hurt her. I never want to see (y/n) like this ever again._ He says very softly to you, "(Y/n).. Calm down. I'm not going to let her get to you. I'm not going to let her take you back. I won't let her. I won't let her take you back to the darkness. I won't let her do anything to you. I am here. I will protect you. So, please calm down. Everything will be alright. I promise." You start to calm down, breathing back to normal.

Natsu sighs in relief and gently hugs you. "Thank goodness.", he mutters. You close your eyes and slowly hug him back, "Sorry. I guess I just don't-" Natsu interrupts you, "I know. You don't have to tell me. Now, we should keep going. You ready?" You nod, "Mhmm." He picks you up, carrying you bridal style once more. His chest and arms light up. He runs once more but is soon stops as ice appears out of nowhere.

Then, ice surrounds you and Natsu. Ice even covers over the top as well. A small opening appears in the ice dome[1]. Your mom goes through it and the opening completely closes once more. "I got you now.", she says with no emotion. Natsu stands in front of you with his arms stretched out, growling loudly. You look at Natsu, frowning. You bite the bottom of your lip and your right hand grabs your left wrist as you look at the ground[2]. "You're not going anywhere near her. I will protect her. From you and anything else."

Your mother giggles uncontrollably, "How adorable. Having someone protect you now are we? Shouldn't you fight yourself (y/n)? Hmm?" Your grip on your wrist tightens more. You bite your lip again, looking away. Your mother continues to giggle, seeing your reaction, "How selfish of you. Hiding behind someone. I thought I raised you better than that." Natsu turns his head so that one of his eyes can look at you. He smiles to make you reassured that you're not coward. However, you continue to frown, believing your mother. Natsu frowns then looks away.

"Fire dragon roar!", he yells as fire spews out of his mouth and towards your mother. "Ice-make shield!" Her fingers snap together, making a shield of ice in front of her right before Natsu's attack hits her. His fire only slightly melts her ice. "Ice make eagle!" Ice eagles appear and fly towards you and Natsu. "Fire dragon iron fist!", he punches each eagle, making every single one disappear as soon as he hits them. The fight continues on between Natsu and your mother.

At one point, your mother shouts, "Ice-make chimera[3]!" A weird looking animal made out of ice appears. The animal as two heads; a lion and goat. It has a body of a lion but the tail is a snake. It roars and charges towards you. It lunges. Natsu is busy with three ice hellhounds[4]. You fall down onto your back as the chimera is lunging at you, shrieking. Natsu hears your shriek, his eyes widen and quickly goes towards you. He wraps his arms around you just as the chimera get to you. It's claws and fangs dig into Natsu. Natsu screams out in pain, blood rush out of the places the chimera wound him. Your eyes widen in surprise. You scream out his name, "Natsu!" Natsu smiles down at you, "It doesn't even hurt. Don't worry." His body is then engulfed in flames. The flames quickly melt the ice chimera.

You see the ice hellhounds come over from behind Natsu. Your teeth grit together. "Water dragon: hydro canon!", you yell as your hands are towards the three hellhounds. Water blasts towards them with high pressure. The water smashes them into the wall, making them disappear. You breathe out in relief. You look at Natsu, worried. "Are you ok?" He nods, "Yeah." He let's go of you and gets up, his back towards you. Blood continues to flow out of Natsu's body. "I'll protect you. I promised you that. I tend to keep that promise. No matter what.", he turns around and give you his famous grin. You give him a small smile back. He then rushes towards your mother, fighting once more. "Fire dragon wing-attack!", he yells. You watch as Natsu's arms light up on fire and hit your mother with his attack. Your mother flies into the ice wall. 

_Why am I not doing anything? Why am I not helping Natsu? Am I that afraid? Damn it! I'm useless! I can't defeat my mother. Not even with my dragon slayer magic. No. I have to help Natsu. I have to protect the ones I love. I will no longer hide. I will no longer cower in fear._ You stand up and charges towards your mother, "Aaaaahhhh! Water dragon pressure fist!" Your hand is in water and you punch your mother. She shrieks as she is slammed into the wall once more. 

"I'll fight you again and again in order to get free. I won't let you chain me anymore. I will get back to the light every time. The reason? I have people who care about me and I don't want them to worry about me anymore. I won't forget for what they have done for me. Not anymore.", you say to her. You continue, "I'll fight. I'll always continue to fight. I won't let you take away my life. My light. I will not let you take me away from Fairy Tail. I won't let you take me away from my family. My loved ones." Your eyes narrow at her, "Not anymore.... _Mother...._ I won't let you control me."

"Water dragon secret art: water sword slash!", a huge water sword appears in your hand. You jump away from your mother then slashes the sword into the ground. Water comes out of the sword and goes towards your mother, slicing everything in it's path. It hits your mother and disappears right as it hits her. She screams out in pain. Her clothes and hair are ripped. Wounds are shown all over her; cuts, burns, etc. 

She gets up again. "I'm not going to give up either. I will get you. I'll bring you back. "Ice-make: twin dragons!" Two long dragons of ice appear. The swirl around each other before going towards you and Natsu. Both of you swiftly dodge the ice dragons. They come at you with fast speeds. "Water, fire.... dragon roar!", both you and Natsu shout. Water comes out of your mouth as fire comes out of Natsu's. Both of your attacks hit each of the twin ice dragons. The dragon you hit disappears while the dragon Natsu hits melts.

Your mother continues to make more inanimate and animate objects out of ice. Both you and Natsu fight them, even wounding your mother a few times. You pant heavily, noticing as you're not really getting anywhere. You think of ways to defeat her. Then, you remember the episode where Juvia and Lucy did a unison raid. Perhaps you and Natsu could do a unison raid. You look over at Natsu, "Natsu. I think I have an idea of how to defeat her." Natsu looks at you and asks, "How?" You smirk, "A unison raid." He looks at you, confused, "What's that?" You sigh. You should've known that Natsu doesn't know what that is. "It's a very powerful attack where it involves two mages. The mages will combine their magic together to create one very powerful attack. It can take someone their entire life to master it." Natsu frowns and tilts his head to the side a bit, "But then how are we going to be able to do it if it takes someone their entire life to master it?" You smile, "I have a feeling that we'll be able to do it." Natsu grins, "Let's do it."

Your hand grabs Natsu's hand. He looks at you, still grinning. His fingers wrap around yours. Both of your eyes close. Both of your bodies glow. You glow blue while Natsu glows red. A small reddish-bluish ball[5] appears in front of the hands that are entwined with each other. The ball glows very brightly. "What are you two doing? Wait.. You're not doing what I think you're doing right? That's impossible! How can you even do that?", your mother yells in fear. "Fire water dragon spinning vortex!", both you and Natsu shout. The ball enlarges and then shoots towards your mother. As it goes towards her, a vortex of fire and water forms. Fire and water spins around together. When it hits your mother, she screams very loudly, "Nooooooo!" The vortex disappears and there's only dust coming from where it hit.

Soon both you and Natsu stop glowing. Both of you walk to where your mother is. The ice wall is broken and she lays in a small hill of snow. She lays there, unconscious. Natsu cheers and quickly picks you up. He spins you around as his hands are on your waist. He laughs loudly and you do as well. Soon you both notice what the both of you are doing. Natsu quickly sets you down, blushing darkly. You do as well, looking away. "Looks like we did it.", you say. Natsu nods, "Yeah. That was awesome though. We should totally try that again." You nod in agreement. "Well, let's get to town.", he says. He grabs your mom and walks her to the village with you walking next to him. The blizzard stops blowing and the clouds clear up. It's seems like a signal of happiness. Happiness for your upcoming new life in Fairy Tail. Natsu takes hold of your hand, grinning at you. You look at him, grinning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I had to write all of this today! The word count for this chapter is 1,974. A lot right? Anyways, we have finally defeated mother! Yay! And with a unison raid too! I had to think about what unison raid attack you and Natsu would use and I thought of the vortex thing so yeah! Now, off to the Edolas arc shall we? :3
> 
> \---  
> [1] - I had no idea what else to call it lol  
> [2] - I do this a lot. Yep  
> [3] - Thanks Percy Jackson for this idea. :3  
> [4] - Percy Jackson again XD  
> [5] - Got this idea from Sting and Rogue's unison raid
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)  
> Fight Song © Rachel Platten


	14. Chapter 14

Gray groans as he becomes conscious again. He then winces and shrieks as he tries to sit up. He looks down at his body, to see his body with wounds all over his body and blood pouring out of them. He makes once of his hands clench into a fist and brings it onto his unclenched hand. Ice forms all over his wounds, making the bleeding stop. He then looks over at Erza, seeing her covered with wounds as well. Her clothes are shred. Blood is pouring at of the wounds. Gray makes ice cover her wounds as well to make the bleeding stop[1].

Gray slowly gets up, groaning, "God damn it.. I can't believe both Erza and I couldn't stop her. I hope that Natsu stopped her. Ugh.. I can't believe I just said that. But that flame brain better not have that woman hurt (y/n)." He grabs Erza, slinging her arm over his neck. Gray's arm wraps around Erza. He then slowly limps out of the mansion and down the mountain. "Man I need some serious training. Or maybe it's just the anger of a mother." Gray sighs, "Who knows. But I'm still going to have some serious training." He continues to limp down the mountain with Erza. He then sees the blizzard quickly clear up. Gray smirks as he looks at the clear sky, "Looks like the battle is finally over. Good job flame princess. I just hope that you realize your feelings for her very soon. Well, considering at how moronic you are, it'll probably take a while. I hope (y/n) does at least. If she doesn't then maybe she'll realize it sooner than Natsu."

Meanwhile, you and Natsu are still going down the mountain. You then remember about Gray and Erza[2]. "What about Gray and Erza, Natsu?", you ask, looking over at Natsu. He looks back at you and sniffs the air. He smiles reassuringly at you. "Don't worry. They're coming down the mountain.", he says. You smile back, "Ok." Natsu blinks and blushes a bit as he sees your smile. He quickly looks away, "Let's keep going down the mountain. The sooner we get to the village, the sooner we can see how Lucy is and the sooner we can give this woman to the army."

You look down, "But what if they don't believe us about what happened? What if we don't have enough evidence to prove what she has done?" Natsu looks at you and shakes his head, "Don't worry about that. We have enough evidence. There's no doubt that she will go to prison. They'll probably take this to trial so you have to be prepared for that. But, don't worry. I'll be there for you. I'll make sure she won't hurt you ever again. I promised you that. I tend to keep that promise." You look up, smiling at him. He smiles back.

Later on in the day, you and Natsu get to town. Both of you take your mom to the army and they take her. However, they do tell you that you need evidence to prove what she has done. Natsu holds your hand reassuringly and tells them that you do. The army takes her, telling the both of you that they'll send you a letter of when the trial will be. After you and Natsu are done with talking with the army, the both of you go to the hospital. You go to the counter lady[3]. "Are you injured or looking for someone?", the counter lady asks as she looks at some paper. You answer, "We're looking for Lucy Heartfillia." She looks away from the papers and looks at a different one that has names and room numbers. Her finger traces down the paper and stops at Lucy's name. "She's in room 777[4].", the counter lady says before looking back at the papers she was looking at before. "Thank you.", you say. She doesn't say anything.

You and Natsu go into the elevator and go to the seventh floor. As soon as it gets there, the both of you look for room 777. Once you find it, you see Happy sitting on a chair outside the room. "Hey little buddy. How's Lucy doing?", Natsu asks. Happy looks at the both of you, "She's fine. The doctors and nurses are making sure that all of her wounds are alright after they took care of it. After they're done, we can come in." You sigh in relief and sits down on a chair that's next to Happy's, "I'm so relieved. I thought that her wounds were going to be really bad. They looked really bad but I guess they weren't." Happy smiles and puts a hand on your knee, "Even if they were, it wasn't your fault. Who knew what would've happened. All we thought was that we were going to beat up some dark guild and bring back someone's daughter. Instead, we did have the daughter but we didn't bring her back and I'm glad that we didn't."

Happy looks around, "Where's Gray and Erza?" Natsu rubs the back of his head, "We left them at the mansion to take care of the woman. Unfortunately, they seemed to lost because we had to fight the woman ourselves. We defeated her and handed her to the army. However, they'll have to have a trial since they don't know for sure of what she has done to (y/n). But don't worry. Gray and Erza are fine. They're coming to the hospital as we speak." Happy blinks, "Wait.. So you're saying that Gray and Erza lost to that woman but the both of you did?" Natsu nods. Happy grins and cheers, "That means that you're stronger than Erza, Natsu!" Natsu grins and laughs, his hands on his hips, "I totally am! I should be an S-class wizard now! I bet that I could beat Erza with one punch!"

"Are you sure Natsu?" You and Natsu slowly turn around, seeing Erza. She has an evil gleam in her eyes. She grins and cracks her knuckles. "Wanna go right now?", she asks with a threatening tone. Natsu shrieks and hides behind you. "I didn't mean it! I was just kidding Erza! Don't hurt me! Please!", Natsu pleads, almost seems like he's crying. Happy sighs, shaking his head, "And there he goes." Gray sighs as well, "That was so not cool man. You were just bragging about how you could beat Erza with one punch but now you're just cowering in fear behind (y/n)." Natsu goes up to Gray, "What did you say? You better take that back if you know what's good for ya." The ice-make wizard just rolls his eyes, "Whatever man. We don't have time to fight right now. As you can see, Erza and I are badly injured. Sheesh. You really are a moron." Natsu growls, "Fine. When we get back to the guild, we're having a duel." Gray smirks, "You're on dragon-breathe[5]." "You're going down!"

Erza sighs, "Boys. We don't have time for this right now. Gray and I need to be healed quickly and so do you." "I can heal you guys but I can't heal myself[6].", you say. Erza looks at you, "That's right. Your magic is just like Wendy's." You nod, "Yeah." You put your hands out towards them and close your eyes. "Water dragon heal.." Erza, Gray, and Natsu glow blue. Then in the next second, the glow disappears and all of their wounds disappear. You groan and stumbles a bit before falling down. Natsu quickly catches you. "(Y/n)!", he shouts. Your eyes try to stay open but can't. "Tired.. I just need sleep. Yeah.. Sleep sounds good right now. So... tired...", you mutter. Natsu starts to panic, "Wait! You need to heal too! Heal yourself! (Y/n)! Wait! Come on!" You fall asleep as he shouts those words of panic towards you.

"(Y/n)! Wake up!", Natsu continues to shout. Erza puts her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be alright Natsu. She just needs rest. We can just take her to the doctor anyway." Natsu nods, "Yeah. Ok. I'll take her to the doctor. You three can stay here and make sure that Lucy is alright." Erza smiles, "All right. We'll make sure that you take care of (y/n)." Natsu then carries you bridal style once more to look for a doctor.

Erza sighs and shakes her head, "He is so in love with her yet he doesn't realize it." Gray chuckles, "Yeah. He is an idiot after all. He isn't the smartest guy around." The Titania chuckles as well, "That is very true but at least he found someone he can love. I thought it was going to be Lucy but after we see him act like this towards (y/n). I guess not." Gray nods in agreement, "I agree. I'm happy about him and (y/n) as well." Erza looks over at the ice mage, "I'm surprised that you're saying that. Aren't you and Natsu rivals." He sighs, "Even though we're rivals, we're still nakama." "Fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let you guys know, I put in some foreshadowing in some chapters. Now every chapter has foreshadowing but some do. Even the cover is a foreshadow. Well, part of the cover. Not the entire thing. The foreshadows may tell when you and Natsu figure out your love for each other. It may tell about the ending of the story. It could tell about anything. Hehehehe. Also, I think I've decided the ending of this story. As you guys know, my stories usually end in sadness. This story may end in sadness or happiness. That's for you guys to find out when it comes to the end but the story is nowhere near the end so you may have to wait a while. Hehehehe. I'm kind of evil.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter. Looks like you'll have to go through a trial though. But don't worry. Your mother will go to prison. I'll make sure of that ;)
> 
> \---  
> [1] - Hahaha. I forgot about Gray and Erza in the last chapter. Luckily, I could fix that XD  
> [2] - That's me. Forgetting this. That's not good lol  
> [3] - Are counter ladies what we call them? Right? Counter lady? :/  
> [4] - Hiro Mashima seems to be obsessed with the number 7 so I thought it'd be nice to use the number 7 as well  
> [5] - Having dragon-breathe means having really bad breathe so it's a pretty good insult since Natsu is a dragon slayer  
> [6] - You can heal yourself but it uses tremendous amount of magic to be able to use it. So, you can heal yourself
> 
> Story © Me  
> Fairy Tail Characters © Hiro Mashima  
> You © You (soon to be Natsu's)


	15. Chapter 15

You wake up and groan. Everything seemed to be just a dream. You look around, noticing that you're in a hospital and that you're on a bed. You blink, _So all that happened wasn't a dream. It all actually happened?_ A warm breathe tickles your neck. You look to the side and see Natsu sitting on the bed next to you. His head is on the bed and his hand covers yours, snoring. A blush forms on your face. A smile forms as well. You look away from him to stare at the ceiling. Your eyes close shut once more.

Everything seems to be just a dream but at the same time it doesn't. All you hope for is this to never end. You want to live your life in Fairy Tail forever. Far away from the place you once called your home.

You hear a groan and some movement next to you. Your eyes open again and you look at Natsu, seeing him awake. He yawns loudly, stretching his arms out. You smile a bit wider, "Finally awake sleepy-head?" Natsu looks at you, nodding, "Yeah." He blinks for a few seconds then gasps. A pair of arms quickly wrap around you tightly, "You're awake and you're ok!" You giggle, "Of course I'm ok silly. I just used too much magic. That's all." Natsu pulls away from you and keeps you at arms length from him. His face shows seriousness, "Don't ever scare me like that again. Ever." You sigh, "I won't. Besides, you'll protect me and I'll become stronger." Natsu's face softens. "Of course I'll protect you. You're my nakama.", he gives you his famous grin.

You look at each other for a few moments before you remember that you're still wearing Natsu's scarf[1]. You quickly unwrap it from your neck, "Here! I forgot to give it back to you. Thanks for letting me borrow it.." Natsu wraps his scarf back around his neck. He smiles, "No problem. I'm glad that it kept you warm. I would give it to you anytime you're cold." Both of your eyes widen when you notice what Natsu just said. A few seconds later, you look away from each other with flushed faces.

The both of you hear a knock at the door then the sliding of the door opening. A nurse comes into the room. "I see that you're awake Miss (l/n). Well, seeing as you just used too much magic and that you're awake, you're free to go." She smiles at you before walking out of the room.

"All right! Let's go and see how Lucy is doing!", Natsu jumps out of his chair and rushes to the door, completely forgetting about what happened between the two of you before the nurse came in. You chuckle at his childish behavior. You get out of the bed, following Natsu. The pink-haired teen is already at the end of the hallway by the time you come out of the room. You shake your head then says, "Calm down Natsu. We'll get there soon." Natsu stops, turning around and pouting. He walks to you slowly, slouching. You pat his head. "We'll get there soon enough Natsu. Don't worry." He nods but still is pouting.

Soon, the both of you get to Lucy's room. You notice that Erza, Gray, and Happy aren't outside, waiting. That only means that you're able to see Lucy now. You and Natsu walk into the room. Erza, Gray, and Happy surround Lucy's bed. You silently close the door shut. Lucy is sitting up, talking about what happened on the mission. They soon stop talking as they hear the footsteps of yours and Natsu's. "Hey guys.", Natsu waves. "Hey Natsu. Hey (y/n).", Lucy says, waving back. "Are you alright now Lucy?", Natsu asks. The celestial wizard nods, "Yeah. I'm alright. Are you ok (y/n)?" You nod, "Yeah. I'm much better now. I feel more free and happy." Lucy tilts her head to the side, smiling with her eyes closed. "I'm glad. I was worried that you were going to be locked in that cage but I shouldn't be surprised that Natsu saved you."

"So, do you know when you're going to get out of the hospital?", you ask. "They said by the day after tomorrow. Some of my wounds aren't healed yet.", she sighs. You walk over to her. Your hands are held out, over her body. Your eyes close as your hand as well as Lucy's body glows a blue hue. "Water dragon chiyu[2].", you mutter loud enough for everyone in the room. In a few seconds, the glowing stops and your hand goes back to your side. "All of your serious injuries should be healed but there'll still be some small wounds. Sorry for not healing those too. I don't want to pass out again and I wanted to focus on the serious injuries.", you look over at her.

Lucy blinks then shakes her head, smiling, "That's all right. I guess that means I'll be able to get out today. Well, hopefully." Erza pats you on the back. You gasp as you almost fall over from her pats. "Gray. Go get the doctor and tell him to check Lucy's wounds one more time.", the red-headed woman says. "Alright. I'll be right back then.", Gray says as he walks out of the room to find the doctor. 

Natsu looks at the ground. His eyebrows are furrowed, looking like he's thinking about something hard. "Are you ok Natsu?", Ezra asks the pink-haired dragon slayer. He nods, "Yeah. I'm just thinking about something." Lucy's brown eyes blink, "You're actually thinking about something? What are you thinking about?" Natsu looks at you, "That (y/n) should join our team." Your (e/c) eyes widen in surprise.

You stutter, "M-Me? B-But I'm not st-strong like any of you.." Natsu shakes his head, smiling, "I think you're pretty strong! I mean we did a unison raid together." Lucy's mouth drops open, "Wait.. Both of you were able to do an unison raid?" Ezra nods in agreement with Lucy as well as Natsu, "I am surprised as well that you're able to do that with Natsu when you both just met. So, I agree with Natsu. You should join our team if you're able to do it. Besides, even if you're not as strong as us, you can become stronger. It'll be a wonderful idea if you join our team. That is your decision though. You don't have to join us. So, we can't make you." She gives Natsu a slight glare as she says the last part.

Natsu gulps in fear from the glare, nodding rapidly, "Y-Yeah! We won't make you! But it'd be so awesome if you joined our team. So... Please?" He gives you puppy eyes. You blush very darkly as he gives you those eyes and a gulp escapes from you. You then look at Erza, Happy, and Lucy. All three of them were giving you encouraging smiles. Those smiles were screaming, _Join the team!_

You sigh in defeat, "Alright. I'll join the team." Natsu cheers and jumps at you. His hands grab your waist. He lifts you off from the ground and spins your around. You shriek as he does. The fire dragon slayer laughs as he continues to spin. "Our team is even more awesome now that you have joined!" He then stops spinning and sets you down. "I'm so glad that you joined. We'll have so many amazing adventures together. We can also train together to become stronger! I just can't wait!" Then, Natsu wraps his arms around you. "It just makes me so happy!"

A blush forms on your cheeks once more from Natsu's actions. Erza and Lucy smile while Happy smirks as they watch the both of you. Natsu pulls away from you, oblivious on what he just did. As soon as he head, Gray comes back with the doctor.

"So I heard that one of you have healed Lucy's serious wounds.", the doctor asks. You raise your hand. He looks over at you and nods. "Ok. I'm going to check Lucy's wounds one more time to see if she's able to go home today." Everyone nods. In the next few minutes, everything was silent besides the rustling of the bed, Lucy's clothes, and the doctor's tools as the doctor checks Lucy's wounds.

The doctor stops and nods, "They're all healed. Just some minor wounds. But you shouldn't do anything major though. No hard missions and no fighting for the next week. Just to make sure. Other than that, you're all free to go. I wish you luck in the future." He smiles then looks at you. "You did a fine job young lady. You have some handy healing magic right there. I hope your magic will become stronger to the point where you can heal anything." You nod, "Thank you and I hope so too." Then the doctor walks out of the room.

"Alright. Ready to go back home?", Ezra asks. All of you nod. So, you all did go home. On the train, you used your magic to stop Natsu's motion sickness. The six of you talk about many things. From missions, back stories, stories in the guild hall, etc. Natsu also did some funny faces. Gray and Natsu had a few arguments/fights. Ezra stopped the both of them of course. Natsu asked you to show him your water dragon slayer magic which you did. Natsu showed you his as well. The whole train ride was full of fun.

As soon as the train gets to Magnolia, Natsu drags you to the Fairy Tail guild hall with Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy following quickly behind. You laugh the whole way there. Natsu looks back at you a few times, grinning and laughing with you as well. The both of you stop in front of the guild hall's door.

You look at Natsu with a huge smile on your face then turn your head back to the door. The mission was a huge adventure for you. You finally found a place as your home. You finally found a safe place. With Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail. A deep breathe comes out of your mouth before you open the door. A big, bright light appears. You yell what Natsu usually yells,

"Hey guys! We're home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was moving to my dad's and school started. I don't have my own laptop or computer so I've been using my mom's computer for all of the past chapters. It might take a while to get my own computer since I'm not using my own at the moment. But, at least the chapter is finally out. I hope that you like this chapter! One arc is done. Now we have to get to the next arc! I need to figure out what I want to do so yeah lol. Since school started, I'll have to update chapters either on Saturday or Sunday so yeah. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't know if I'll be able to make up the chapters but I'll try. Thanks for being patient with me!
> 
> I'm happy with the ending. I know it sounds like the story is over but I'm trying to make it where the story arc is over. We have a long ways to go from here to make it to the end. I'm hoping that you all will stay on this journey with me!
> 
> \---  
> [1] - I finally remembered to give Natsu's scarf back! XD I'm a horrible person lol  
> [2] - Chiyu means "healing" so yeah.


	16. Chapter 16

Since that day, you and Team Natsu have not gone on any missions. All of you decided that you needed some rest. Especially Lucy. During those days, you got closer to Natsu. You weren't really resting though. Instead, you trained with Natsu, improving your water dragon slayer magic. Even though Natsu is fire, it was pretty hard to extinguish his fire dragon slayer magic. His fire almost always evaporate your water.

The both of you are training in the middle of the forest. The training spot both of you are in is near Natsu's house. Ever since team Natsu came back from the mission, you've been living with Natsu and Happy. You had to clean up the house of course since Natsu and Happy doesn't to seem to really know the meaning of cleaning. You kind of helped Natsu cook the food which was mainly fish because of Happy. It's been a pretty nice life living with them so far.

At the moment, you are laying on the ground, panting. Natsu stands in front of you, with his arms on his hips. He laughs, "I beat you again! Hahaha!" You pout, sticking your tongue out at him. "You're stronger than me. It's not really fair.. But how else am I going to get stronger right?", you sigh. Natsu shakes his head. "I think you're strong. Stronger than you think. You probably need help to find that strength." His hand then reaches out for you, "Come on. Let's train some more!" A huge grin appears on his face. You grin back, taking his hand. The fire dragon slayer pulls you up. 

"Alright. Don't hold back. This is going to be the last training of the day.", you say, smirking. Natsu brings his fist and the palm of his hand together. "Right! I'm all fired up!" You giggle a bit before running at Natsu. "I'm all fired up too!" Your feet launch yourself towards Natsu. "Water dragon pressure fist!" Your right hand thrusts towards Natsu's face. "Fire dragon iron fist!", Natsu yells, throwing his right fist towards your face. Both of your left hands grab each other's right. Your left hand is engulfed with water to die down Natsu's fire.

The both of you leap away from each other. "Water... Fire... dragon roar!", the two of you yell. Water sprays out of your mouth while fire spews out of Natsu's. The two elements go against each other. They fight with each other, trying to overpower the other. Natsu's fire overpowers your water and goes towards you. His fire makes your water evaporate quickly. You gasp as you see the red, orange, and yellow of the fire. You stop your attack to quickly dodge Natsu's fire dragon roar to the side. The fire barely misses you.

Natsu runs very quickly towards you as you dodge his roar. "Fire dragon iron fist!", he yells and punches you in the stomach. His hands were engulfed in flames. You gasp out in pain and falls down onto your back. Natsu stops his attacks. "Are you ok (y/n)?", he asks, kneeling down. He grabs your shoulders and gently brings you into a sitting position. Natsu's slightly brown eyes[1] stares into yours with deep concern. You look back at him, nodding. "I'm fine. Don't worry.", you smile reassuringly at him.

He slightly hesitates before nodding. "Alright. I believe you. I think that's enough training for today." He pets the top of your head. You close your (e/c) orbs with your head slightly bent towards the ground. "Maybe that unison raid was just luck.. I'm not strong. My water can't even extinguish your fire.", you whisper quietly but you knew that Natsu can hear you anyways. Natsu's hand stops moving on your hand. "You are strong. Like I said, you need to find your strength. I'm going to help you with that. The unison raid wasn't luck. Something gave you the strength to do the unison raid. We'll find that strength again. I promise we will."

The pink-haired's hand goes back to petting your head once more. The two of you just sit there in silence. The wind lightly blows the trees and the grass. The trees of the leaves rustle softly. The grass sways to the direction of the wind. Birds chirp and flap their wings softly and swiftly. Clouds roll with the direction of the wind. The forest is so peaceful. It feels so nice. But this peacefulness drifts you off into another memory. The peacefulness and Natsu's hand petting your head. So because of the memories, tears fall down your face.

Natsu smells the saltiness of your tears. He stops petting you. "(Y/n)? Are you ok?", he asks with concern. You open your eyes and your hand reaches to your cheeks, feeling wetness. You then quickly rub the tears away, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Natsu frowns, not believing you. You look at him and smile reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm completely fine Natsu. Just... thinking about the past." Natsu is about to open his mouth to ask what exactly you're thinking about but decides against it. He looks down and opens your mouth again, "If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. I really want to know but just take your time. Just know that me and Fairy Tail will always be there for you."

You debate on whether you should tell him or not. You want to tell him badly but not right now. You're not ready to tell him and Fairy Tail. "Maybe one day I'll tell everyone. Not right now though." Natsu nods then stands up. He grins, "Come on. We should go to the guild. Happy is waiting for us there." He grabs your hand and helps you up. "Alright. Let's go." The both of you walk to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Once you got to the guild, it is a ruckus. Tables, chairs, people, etc. is flying everywhere. Natsu pounds his fist against his palm. "I'm all fired up!", he yells before getting into the fight. You blink before walking to Mira. "A fight started before Natsu got here? That's strange..", you say to her. Mira giggles, "It is kind of different today isn't it? Well, Elfman provoked Gray into a fight since Natsu wasn't here earlier. He was saying that Gray isn't a man for not getting a girl like Natsu." You look at Mira confused, "What's that supposed to mean>" Mira shrugs, "I have no idea." That smile of Mira's didn't trick you though. However, you didn't question her.

Lucy walks over to the both of you, sighing, "When will there ever be a day with just peacefulness?" You chuckle, "Then it wouldn't be Fairy Tail wouldn't it?" The blonde sighs again, "I guess that's true." Soon a chair hits you. "Ack!" Everyone stops and looks at you. You are lying on the ground with swirls in your eyes. Natsu growls, "Who threw that chair at her?" He looks at everyone with blazing eyes. No one answers him. Natsu snarls again but louder, "Who threw it at her?" Someone points at Gray.

Natsu storms over to Gray, "Hey ice-head! Did you throw that chair at (y/n)?" Gray glares at Natsu, "No. I didn't throw it at her idiot." The dragon slayer scoffs, "Yeah right! Like I'd believe a stripper like you!" Fire appears around Natsu's hands. He then charges at Gray. "Fire dragon wing attack!" "Ice-make sword!" The both of them start attacking each other.

While the two of them are fighting, Mira and Lucy try to wake you up. After a couple of minutes or so, you wake up. You groan, "What happened?" Your hand touches your forehead. Mira answers your question, "You got hit by a chair. Right now Natsu is fighting Gray because he thinks that Gray threw the chair at you. How adorable. He's fighting for you." Lucy asks, "You alright? That chair seemed like it hit you pretty hard." You nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Erza walks over the the ice and fire mages, clapping her hands twice together. "Alright you two. That's enough fighting. (Y/n)'s awake now. Natsu. You should go tend to her." Natsu and Gray are so wrapped in their fight that they don't know that Erza is the one walking towards them. So, they both punch her. "Shut up!", both of them yell at the same time. Erza falls down. Everyone's faces have shock. Their eyes are white.

Erza stands up and cracks her knuckles with a death glare, "Oooh?" Natsu and Gray blink before realizing that they just punched Erza. The two rivals hug each other in fear. "Please don't hurt us! We didn't mean to!", they beg loudly. "Time for punishment boys...", Erza quips a sword into her hand. In the next second, a bright flashing white light appears. With the light, two high-pitched screams were made.

"Heeeeeellllppppp uuuuuuussssss!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a computer now so there'll be weekly updates again! Yay! It'll happen either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. It depends on how busy I am. I can't wait to write more! ^.^
> 
> This chapter is more kind of like a filler but with a hint of something that will come later on in the story. However, that hint won't come until you and Natsu find out that you're in love with each other so it'll be a while.
> 
> Hehehe... Poor Natsu and Gray. Got that idea from a certain episode in the 2014 version of Fairy Tail. Hope you found the scene quite amusing. 
> 
> [1] - Natsu's eyes aren't actually black/obsidian. They're actually dark brown. When you watch the anime, sometimes you'll see his eyes brown. So, those are his actual eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lisanna!"

Natsu wakes up with his arm towards the ceiling. He looks over and sees you standing over him with a worried look. He feels your hands on his shoulder. "H-Huh?", he mutters out. "Are you ok Natsu?", you ask. The dark brown eyes blink before Natsu nods slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine." Natsu sits up and puts his hand against his head, "It must've been a nightmare.."

You frown a bit more. "What was it about?", you ask. Then your eyes widen a bit, thinking about what you said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Natsu looks at you before smiling. His hand ruffles your hair, "Maybe later. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He grins at to reassure you.

Happy sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you guys being so loud? I'm trying to sleep..", the blue cat says with a sleepy tone. Both you and Natsu look over at him. Natsu replies, "Sorry Happy. I just had a nightmare and (y/n) was worried about me." Happy blinks, still looking sleepy. "Oh. Well, what are we eating for breakfast? Fish? I hope we're having fish!"

You giggle at how adorable Happy is. "Well, you'll be having fish while Natsu and I have some pancakes.", you reply, lightly ruffling Happy's head. Happy cheers, "Yay! I'm having fish!" You walk to the kitchen with the two males following you from behind. You start taking out some fish and ingredients for pancakes. After, you take out two pans to cook the food[1]. "You need any help (y/n)?", Natsu asks. You shake your head, "No thanks. You can go ahead and sit at the table with Happy." The male dragon slayer slightly pouts before joining Happy at the table.

Happy chuckles and turns to the screen[2]. The blue cat smirks, "They've been like this every morning. Oooo lalaaaa! I can't believe neither one of them have realized their feelings for each other. Oh well! I hope you guys are enjoying the show so far! Anyways, let's go back to the show!" Happy turns his head away from the screen.

After ten minutes, the pancakes is done cooking. You put them on a plate. "Here you go Natsu. And Happy, your fish will be done in a few minutes or so." Natsu rushes over and grabs the plate, "Thanks!" He walks back to the table. You shake your head, smiling. Always eager to eat, you think to yourself as you continue to cook Happy's fish.

As you said, the fish was done in a few minutes. You take the fish to the table and gives it to Happy. Happy grins and quickly takes it into his mouth, "Hmm hou!", Happy says with the fish in his mouth. You giggle, "No problem Happy!" You sit down at the empty chair and grab the last pancake since Natsu ate the rest of them. As soon as you take a bite out of it, Natsu grabs your wrist and drags you. "Let's get to the guild quickly!" "Mmmph!"

Happy quickly follows, flying next to the both of you. You grab the pancake out of your mouth with your free hand. "Natsu! Calm down! I was going to eat my pancake!" Natsu just keeps on running, "I have a good feeling today! We need to get to the guild quick!" You blink before sighing, "Alright. But you owe me!" "Alright!"

The two of you get to the guild hall. You finally get to finish your pancake. "Finally!", you breathe out. Gray walks over, "What's wrong?" You shrug, "Natsu took me to the guild hall right when I was going to eat my pancake. I'm so happy that I finally get to eat it!" The ice-make mage chuckles and shakes his head, "That dingo has no self-control. You better be careful (y/n). I honestly have no idea how you can deal with him." You giggle, "I can handle myself and it's not that hard to handle him. Kind of." Gray ruffles the top of your head, "What ever you say. Just call me if you ever need any help with that destructive pyro." One of your eyebrows raise as when Gray says "destructive." "Are you sure that you should be saying that Gray? I'm pretty sure that you're almost or as destructive as he is with your ice.", you say. Gray blinks before sighing and rubbing the back of his head, "That's true..."

All of a sudden, Juvia yells, "Gray-sama is perfect for the way he is[3]!" The rain woman storms over the two of you. "U-Uhh. I'm just saying that his destructive level is almost like Natsu. I didn't say that Gray isn't perfect or anything..", you say with a sweat drop forming on your head. Juvia gasps then screeches, "Love rival!" The sweat drop on your head falls even more, "You know what, never mind.." Gray puts his hand on Juvia's shoulder, "You should learn how to calm down. It's not good for your health of you continue doing this." Juvia's face becomes completely red, "Gray-sama is touching Juvia's shoulder! Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama!"

The morning soon turns into the afternoon. All of a sudden, the bells of the Kardia Cathedral rings echo throughout the whole town and Warren and Max rush into the guild, "Big news!" Everyone's conversation stop. Natsu goes over to the balcony of the guild hall, grinning, "I bet I know why they're ringing!" Happy replies with an, "Aye!" Elfman brings his fist up, "Yeah!" Gray smirks wider than usual, "That's awesome!" Natsu yells, "Old Gildarts is coming back home!" Happy jumps, "Oh yeah!" Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and all the other recent members of the guild stand there dumbfounded. However, you know the reason why everyone is like this.

_"Gildarts is back!"_

Lucy just stands there and starts asking questions, "Gildarts? Who's that? Are they part of the guild? I don't think I've ever heard of them before." Mira replies with so much happiness and admiration in her voice, "He's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Lucy's jaws drop and her eyes become white, "Woah! Are you serious? I thought Erza was top dog around here!" Erza just smiles, "All modesty aside, I don't even hold a candle to him." Lucy sighs with a sweat drop, "I bet this guy is the king of breaking stuff then."

Everyone is cheering loudly. Many of the guild members are jumping around in glee. You stand there with Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Lucy, not saying anything. You just listen to their conversation. Lucy's hands are to her hips, "I wonder why everyone is going nuts.." Wendy nods, "Look at how happy they all are." Carla frowns with an annoyed tone, "They're certainly more out of control than usual.." Mira continues to smile, "It's only natural everyone's excited. He's been gone for quite a while. Three years in fact." Lucy turns in shock, "That's so crazy! So what has he been doing?" Mira starts to explain, "Well, we have regular jobs and S-class. Above those are SS-class and above those are called decade quests." Lucy's face shows even more shock, "Decade quests?" Erza continues to explain for Mira, "They're jobs that no one is able to complete in less than ten years. Thus the name decade quests. Actually, Gildarts took on an even higher level job than that. A century quest." Lucy stares at Erza with disbelief, "That's crazy! Who in their right minds would take on a job that lasts for a hundred years?" Erza just continues smiling, not fazed by Lucy's disbelief. She answers with a simple word, "Him."

After a few minutes of warnings and excited conversations, the Kardia Cathedral bells ring again. The ground starts shaking. You run outside and stand there with Natsu, watching in awe as buildings start to move. Walls bring some homes and other buildings up. While other homes and buildings move to the side. Walls replace where they usually were. They move, showing a path with red arrows with black boxes surrounding them to the guild hall.

"Here he comes!", Natsu says with excitement. Happy replies with an, "Aye!" Your hands tightly grip the rail of the balcony. For the first time of your life, you get to see the most powerful wizard of Fairy Tail. Gildarts! You could barely hold your excitement. "I can't wait to what he looks like!", you yell out. Your (e/c) sparkle. A huge grin is on your face.

As soon as Gildarts is close to the door, you, Natsu, and Happy quickly rush to the stairs. Gildarts walks in, looking around with a confused face. The three of you get to the bottom of the stairs. Natsu yells with his fist up in the air, "Come on you old geezer! Let's have a throw down!" Elfman stands behind Natsu with a sweat drop and a surprised face, "That's no way to treat a man!" Gildarts walks over to Mira as the beautiful wizard greets him, "Welcome home!"

Gildarts just stares at Mira like he doesn't recognize her, "Sorry to bother you miss but have you seen a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail?" Mira answers gleefully and points to herself, "This is it! Remember me? Mirajane!" Gildarts stares at the takeover mage in confusion, "Mira?" He then grins and looks around the guild hall in awe, "Wow! You sure have grown up a lot little girl! And did you change some stuff around the hall too? Hohoho oh!"

Natsu yells, "Gildarts!" The powerful wizard turns around to Natsu's voice, "Natsu! Hey pal! There's someone I recognize!" Natsu's grin widens. A chuckle comes out of his mouth. Natsu then lunges at Gildarts, "Ya! Good to see ya! Now let's party!" Gildarts eyes slightly narrow. He then spins Natsu around with his hand easily before throwing Natsu to the ceiling. "Aaah!', Natsu shrieks out. "Not now kid.", Gildarts says. Natsu slightly penetrates the wall. He's slightly shocked but comes right back, "He's still so awesome!" You stare up at Natsu with shock before giggling silently. Happy flies up to Natsu and helps the salamander down. Elfman and Gray greet Gildarts.

Gildarts greets them with a, "Hmm.." He then looks over at you, Lucy, and Wendy, "I see some new faces around here too. A lot sure has changed while I was gone." Master Makarov calls Gildarts over who is sitting at the bar counter. The most powerful wizard walks over to him, "Oh master! You're looking well!" "How did the job go?" Gildarts looks up for a second before laughing and rub the back of his head. Makarov sighs and Gildarts stops. Gildarts's hand is still at the back of his hand, "No good. _Way_ too much for me." Everyone stares at him in shock. They then mutter amongst themselves about the announcement. 

Makarov sighs again, "I see. So the job was too tough." Gildarts mutters with shame in his voice, "I'm sorry for bringing shame to the guild." The master crosses his arms and shakes his head, "No. You only brought yourself back in one piece. That's no small feat in itself! As far as I know, you're the only one who has made it back home alive!" Makarov grins. Gildarts grins back before he walks away, "Thanks pops. Now I actually have to go back home to feel alive and rest my weary bones." However, before he leaves, "Oh! Hey Natsu. Stop by later. I brought something back for ya. Heh." A huge smiles appears on Natsu's face. Gildarts walks to the wall of the guild and uses his crash magic, making an entrance hole in the wall.

As soon as Gildarts leaves, Natsu's right hand is in flames. "Haha! I wonder what the old man has got for me! I'm all fired up thinking about it!" He then punches the wall. Max yells, "One law breaker around here is enough!" You giggle at that statement, "But aren't most of us law breakers? I mean we destroy something the magic council complains about at least ninety-nine percent of the time." Everyone mutters in agreement. Natsu goes follows Gildarts, "Come on Happy! We're outta here. Oh! I'll meet ya back home after I find out what the old man has for me (y/n)!" He waves at you as he continues to leave. You nod, "Alright. I'll see you back at home then."

You frown to yourself, _I'll need to follow Natsu though.. I need to cheer him up after his meeting with Gildarts.._ You then smile again and turn to some guild members, "I'm going back home to get some food ready for those two boys. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucy looks at you in surprise, "Leaving already? But it's barely the afternoon." You smile apologetically at the celestial wizard, "Sorry but we all know how their appetites are. I've also been wanting to cook a gigantic dinner to thank the both of them for letting me live in their home. Anyways, I better run or else I won't have enough time. Cya!" With that, you run off, following Natsu.

While back at the guild, Lucy and Erza look at each other with knowing faces. "She's following Natsu isn't she?", Lucy says. Erza nods, smiling, "Yeah. There's no lying to us when it becomes between the two of them. They're both like open books when they think of each other." Lucy nods in agreement, "Yeah. I just wish they become a couple already! I totally ship them!" Erza chuckles, "As do I." Everyone else hears in the guild and agree. "As do I!" "Hey! We should make a bet for them!" "What a great idea!" "What's wrong with all of you!" "I bet a hundred jewels!" "For what?" "That they'll become a couple in two weeks!" "I bet one week!" "Four!" "Three months!"

The guild continues on the rest of their afternoon, betting on when the two of you would become a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the betting scene is not a foreshadow. Not in any way. I just put it in there for fun lol. Anyways, we're finally starting the Edolas arc! This chapter doesn't have you in it as much but I'm tried to figure out how to without ruining it too much. It's a work in progress. The next chapter will be after Natsu talks to Gildarts and falls into the river. The both of you will have a conversation and stuff. I do hope that you guys enjoyed this 2,000+ words chapter though. :3
> 
> \-----  
> [1] - Haha. That's a lie. I don't cook XD  
> [2] - And once again, the fourth wall has been broken. Your welcome! :3  
> [3] - There hasn't been any Juvia action but there is now!


	18. Chapter 18

You watch as Natsu rolls down into a river. You gasp and quickly run over to him. His words enter your ear as his hand reaches towards the sky,

"Natsu!", you yell. Natsu sits up and looks at you in confusion, "(Y/n)? What are you doing here? I thought you were back home." You hug the fire dragon slayer, "Are you ok? You're not hurt right?" Natsu looks at you in surprise, "(Y-Y/n).." You then pull away. "S-Sorry. Well, are you alright Natsu?" Natsu nods. His eyebrows then furrow and shakes his head.

"That nightmare I had this morning.. It was about a Fairy Tail member who died.. Her name Lisanna. She was my best friend but she died. She's Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. I promised that I would find her if she ever went missing. But I couldn't. I can't. Because she's dead! She is missing! But I can't bring her back!

A long time ago..

I would hang out with her all the time. I spent every single day with her. That was when we were little kids. We took care of Happy when we found him in an egg. It's weird I know. A cat coming from an egg but it's the truth. I thought that Happy would be a dragon. Heh. Anyways, Lisanna could use take-over magic just like Mira and Elfman. She transformed herself into a huge bird and sat on top of Happy's egg to keep him warm. You know what she said...?"

"What Natsu?"

"She said that I was the daddy and she was the mommy. Like we were a married couple. We made a little hut for us to stay with Happy. We would watch the sun set and rise. I brought us food while Lisanna stayed with Happy. I brought us fish.. Fruits.. Mushrooms.. And other foods.

She would always insist that I was the daddy. I argued saying that I wasn't and that I wasn't going to marry her. It was silly. We were just kids after all. How could we be married? The other members of the guild thought we were going to be married when we grew up. They thought that we were almost like a couple already.

When Happy come out of his egg, we were closer than ever. Happy was our kid. Although I think of Happy as my best friend. Others think of us as father as son.

Sometimes, Happy and I had arguments. Lisanna was always the one who made us apologize. Everything was better after.

There this one time where Lisanna said that there was a gigantic footprint. I thought it was Igneel's. So, I went into the forest to try to see if it was. It wasn't of course. So, Lisanna, Happy, and I went back to our little hut. But there was a really thick fog and we lost Lisanna. So I ran back to find her and there was a forest vulcan! I fought this same vulcan before because he wanted to eat Happy's egg. He had Lisanna in his clutches and said that he wanted her as his wife. Those vulcans sure are perverts..

Anyways, I said I'd do anything as long as he let Lisanna go. He made me go onto my knees and apologize for what I did to him. But then he stomped his huge foot onto me. It hurt like hell! He didn't let go of Lisanna so I was going to attack him. He was about to smash me with a giant boulder but it exploded. Gildarts came to the rescue. It was awesome! The vulcan let go of Lisanna and ran off like a baby! Man that's hilarious to think about today. Hahahaha!

Since that day, Gildarts hung out with me, Lisanna, and Happy. We would play ball as well as other things. Gildarts fished with us. He would get the biggest fish! He watched over us. He also did other things. He was like a father to me and Lisanna. Almost like Igneel but not close enough."

A smile forms on your lips, hearing the pure laughter of Natsu as he talks about Lisanna as well as the smile when he talks about Gildarts. However, your smile soon ends as Natsu's face darkens to sadness.

"I remember when Lisanna went on an S-class mission with Mirajane and Elfman. The sun was setting. Happy and I were sitting at a tree when Lisanna came over. She told us that she was going on that S-class mission. As usual, she talked about her married thing and Happy being our child. Lisanna said bye to us and we said bye back.

And then... I came to the guild after a mission.. I saw everyone's faces were all... All.... Dark.... Depressed.... I didn't know why. But then I saw Mira and Elfman but no... No Lisanna.. I asked but the response I got was Mira sobbing. At that moment, I knew. I knew that she died."

Tears flow out of Natsu's face again. He covers his face with his hands. You look at Natsu for a few moments, tears falling down your face as well.

"I know it hurts Natsu. I know. Not only because of Mizuchi.. But also because of someone else[1]. It hurts that they leave you. When you think they're always going to be there forever. One day, you just believe that but then the next day.. Everything about them just disappears." Your arms around Natsu tightens around him. Natsu slowly wraps his arms around you. His head leans against your shoulder as he cries harder.

The two of you just sit in the river. Your hand rubs Natsu's back. After what seems like hours, Natsu stops crying but sniffles still escapes out of him. "S-Sorry (y/n).. I didn't mean to ruin your outfit." You shake your head, "I'm not worried about that. I know that it hurts your pride when you cry in front of others and you try not to do that. But sometimes.. I think it's best to let it all out. Fairy Tail and I will always be there for you. We're not going anywhere." Natsu nods and looks at you, "Promise that you won't leave?" You smile, "I promise."

All of a sudden, there's a quick stab of pain in your brain. You shriek out and fall backwards. "(Y/n)!", Natsu yells. He quickly catches you before the rest of your body hits the water.

"(Y/n)!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late... Again... Ugh... I've been bad at this lately.. It's cuz of school and my laziness... And other stuff... I needed a break honestly.. Again... I've been feeling kind of emotional lately. Also, this chapter was kind of hard to do because it was like 90% dialogue than action. I needed a way to bring Lisanna as a backstory for Natsu since she's an important part of her life.
> 
> \-----  
> [1] - Remember in the last chapters about that "person" I was talking about? It's still not the right time to fully explain what you, the reader, are talking about just yet. Just keep this in mind though.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Natsu? Happy? Lucy? Anyone?"_

_I am sorry but I had no other way to contact you._

_"Huh? Who are you?"_

_I'm sorry again but I can not say._

_"Then.. Why are you here?"_

_Because of that promise you told to Natsu.._

_"What about it?"_

_You may not be able to keep that promise._

_"...And why not....?"_

_I was the one who sent you that letter spell to get you here. However, the magic is only temporary. You will have to go back to your world._

_"Wh-What? No! No! That can't happen! I want to stay here! I want to stay with Fairy Tail! With Natsu and everyone! I can't! A-And I promised him!"_

_I'm so sorry but there is no other way. I thank you for what you've done for Natsu so far. Do not worry though, you won't leave anytime soon. I promise you that._

_"O-Ok.. Do you know when?"_

_I do not I'm afraid. Take care of Natsu since I can't take care of him. I know you will. Do not talk of this to anyone. Especially Natsu._

_"Why can't you take care of Natsu? You love him a lot right? I can tell."_

_I cannot because of... Many things. I wish I could._

_"Perhaps there is a way I can help."_

_No. I wish so much to be with Natsu but I just can't. I have to do other things. Thank you though._

_"B-But-"_

_Please no. I must go now. I will talk to you later into the future._

_No! Don't leave yet! I want to know more! I want to help you and Natsu! Please!_

_Goodbye (f/n) (l/n)._

Your eyes snap open and you gasp. Your eyes feel watery. All of a sudden, you feel something wrapped around you tightly. You turn your head, seeing pink hair. "N-Natsu?"

"You're awake! I was so worried! I... I thought...", Natsu sniffles. You blink then pets the top of his head. You look around, seeing that you're in the infirmary room. Again. This is the second time you've been in here because of a pain in your head. You turn your head back to Natsu. "I'm fine now Natsu.."

Natsu looks at you then smiles, "Yeah. You're ok now. You're still here. Umm.. Stay here though. I'm gonna go get Wendy. Stay here. Don't go anywhere. And please don't pass out again." He quickly rushes out of the room. The chair slightly makes him trip but he gets back up right away. You giggle at Natsu because of how adorable he is. Then a sigh comes out of your mouth. You stare at the ceiling, "I'll take care of Natsu for as long as I can.. Whoever you are..."

Natsu runs down the stairs, "Wendy! (Y/n) is up!" Wendy looks at Natsu then walks over to him, "Do you want me to check on her?" The salamander nods rapidly, "Yeah! Come on!" He grabs the younger dragon slayer's hand and runs to the infirmary. Wendy stumbles a bit as she is rushed to the infirmary. "H-Hold on Natsu! Eep!", Wendy shrieks. Carla quickly follows the both of them, "Wait you imbecile! You're going to make Wendy fall down and get injured!"

Everyone in the guild watches. "I'm feeling some major déjà vu right now.", Gray says. Everyone else agrees. "Yeah. Same...", Lucy says. Happy's wings flap as he flies above everyone, "It's probably because of the day Natsu brought (y/n) to the guild for the first time and she became a member of the guild. Hehehe."

"That's right! Natsu quickly came down and took Wendy to the infirmary room. He was in a rush back then too.", Lucy explains. Erza is sitting at a table, eating strawberry short cake. The red-haired woman sighs, "Why don't those two already realize their feelings for each other? It's slightly killing me. They would make an adorable couple. Actually, they already act like a couple." She lifts up her empty cake, "More cake!" Mira replies with her usual sweet smile, "Sorry but we don't have anymore. That was the last one slice." Erza blinks before crying.

Everyone flinches as they all turn their heads towards Erza. They slowly get as far away from her, fearing her anger that is to come. Once anything happens to Erza's cake, well... You're basically dead. Most likely anyways. Erza's crying stop, "No matter! I will just go order some more cake later at the store[1]!" Everyone sighs in relief. They didn't have to see the light of death. For now.

Meanwhile as everyone was praying for their lives to be saved, Natsu is in the infirmary with you and Wendy. Wendy checks your head to make sure you're fine. She pulls her hands away and smiles, "Don't worry. You seem to be fine. Maybe it was nothing. I suggest to take a day off just in case though." You smile back at the sweet, young girl. "Thank you Wendy." Wendy bows, "It's no problem (y/n). I'm just glad that you're fine. Everyone was worried about you. I'm sure that they'll be very merry to see that you're alright." You smile a bit wider and rubs the back of your head, "Hehe. I gotta make sure that I won't faint anymore because of some head pain."

Natsu nods in agreement, "I agree. You keep making us worry about you but at least you're alright. Don't worry though. I'll always be there for you when you need it. I'll protect ya!" His right thumb points to himself. A huge grin is on his face. You smile back at Natsu, "All right. I'll believe you." You get out of bed. "We should let the guild I'm alright. We don't want them to keep on worrying now do we?"

You, Natsu, and Wendy walk out of the infirmary and to where all of the guild members are. "Hey guys! I'm alright!", you wave at them. Everyone cheers, "You're alright!" A few of the guild members glomp you. Some of them being Erza, Gray, and Happy. You shriek as the glomps make you fall down which makes them fall with you. A giggle then escapes out of your mouth.

Everyone shouts things at you like: "We missed you!" "I'm glad you're ok!" "Stop getting into the infirmary!" "You're not dead!" "You can cook me more fish now!" and many others.

Natsu yells, "Hey droopy eyes! Get your hands off of (y/n)!" Gray yells back, "And why should I ash breath? Last time I checked, she's not your girlfriend!" Natsu growls, "Well, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want an underwear pervert to hug her! Look at you! Almost all of your clothes are off but your underwear!"

A tick mark appears on the side of Gray's head. He lets go of you and storms over to Natsu. "That's not important right now. What's important is that I'm going to kick your ass, flame brain." Natsu snorts, "I'd like to see you try popsicle pervert." Then, the fire dragon slayer and the ice-make wizard start having a brawl. Mostly everyone else joins in because they were either knocked into each other or Natsu or Gray's attacks hit them.

Lucy sighs, "Of course. This is just another typical day of Fairy Tail. Why can't we just have some peace for once?" Mira giggles, "If we had some peace, then it wouldn't be Fairy Tail wouldn't it?" Lucy shrugs and sighs again, "I guess it wouldn't. Oh well."

All of a sudden, Loke appears. "Hello beautiful.", he smirks at Lucy. The celestial wizard shrieks, "What are you doing here?" The smirk on the celestial spirit's face grows, "Well, I'm here to protect you. These idiots may hurt you. I did promise to always be there and protect you when you need it. I believe this is one of those times." He then picks Lucy up and runs into the battle. "Regulus impact!", Loke yells as he starts attacking the other Fairy Tail wizards. While Loke is attacking, Lucy is screaming at Loke, "Put me down! This isn't protecting me! You're just attacking the others while carrying me! Somebody please save me!"

Your giggle turns into loud laughter. Tears of happiness and laughter come out of your eyes. Those tears were for the happiness of how much the Fairy Tail family cares for you and their love. The tears were also sadness for the fact that you know that you won't be able to stay with your family forever. You want to stay with them forever but nothing can change the fact on what is to come. You only wish that when that day does come, the Fairy Tail family will not be depressed. But, how can it not? They will lose a precious family member. You can only hope that you won't have to go for a very long time. Also, you will spend as much time as you can with everyone.

Even if you go back to your world. Fairy Tail will always remain as your family. From now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? Who was that was talking to you in your dream? Obviously it is someone who cares for Natsu very much. Who do you think it is? Muahahahaha!
> 
> Also, I may have to update this every two weeks now because I can't do it every week. It's because of school. Great right? Sorry. :/
> 
> \-----  
> [1] - In a few episodes and pretty sure some manga chapters, Erza is seen to go to a cake store to buy some strawberry shortcakes. One whole cake was for the guild. The others were for herself of course.


	20. Chapter 20

You haven't really acted like yourself lately. Not since that mysterious voice talked to you. You barely ate. Barely slept. And barely talked. You didn't even want to spend time in the guild. An aura surrounds you that makes everyone stay away. Except for Natsu.

He stopped going on missions ever since. He is worried sick about you and doesn't know what to do. Sometimes, Natsu paces back and forth when you wouldn't come out of your room. The poor dragon slayer couldn't decide if he should go in or not. Usually he would barge in but he felt like that wouldn't solve anything. His frustration grew each day as he would see you come out sometimes only to eat or to go to the bathroom then you would just go back inside without so much as a peep. He himself could barely sleep and eat.

Natsu tried to ask everyone in the guild but they all had the same answer: To give her time and she'll come out. Well, it's been a week! The fire dragon slayer stops pacing back and forth and goes up to your bedroom door. His fist comes up to knock on the door but it freezes in place. His heart was telling him to knock while his mind was telling him not to. Slowly, his mind wins and Natsu puts his fist down. He just stares at your door before his forehead is against it. Natsu's brown eyes close and his teeth clench together tightly.  _How can I help if I'm not doing anything right now? What am I supposed to do?_

Meanwhile, Happy has been watching the entire time. The blue cat has no idea what to do either. He doesn't know what to tell his best friend, Natsu. He doesn't know if he should comfort him or go inside to comfort you. He doesn't even know if he should yell at Natsu to just go in and comfort you. It's been so difficult this past week. Happy is the only one who makes sure you and Natsu eat.

Once in a while, Happy would go to Lucy's house for help. She said to give them time and eventually Natsu would go in the comfort you. The blue cat would argue that someone else should help them too like her. However, the celestial wizard would just shake her head and say that Natsu is the only one who could help you. Of course Happy would question that and Lucy would just smile. She would tell the cat that all she had was just a feeling. She had no doubt that Natsu would go in and comfort you.

You have been having nightmares about leaving Fairy Tail. Some of the nightmares were all different of how you left but they all had one same conclusion. You were no longer in Fairy Tail. Your guild mark would be gone. The guild would disappear. Everyone in the guild would disappear. Natsu would be the last one to disappear with tears streaming down his face. Once he disappeared, you would be back in your room in the other world.

Once that happened, you would wake up. Pants would come out of your mouth and sweat would be appeared on your body already. You didn't want to go to sleep. To see the same nightmare night after night. So, you would force yourself to stay awake. Even if you were dead tired. You still forced yourself. Only a few times has your body finally given to the wanting of sleep. You would scream every time you woke up. Each scream louder than the previous. However, they weren't loud enough for Natsu to hear even with his sensitive dragon slayer ears.

You are once again asleep with the nightmare. You are currently at the climax of it:

_Natsu is staring at you with tears falling down his face rapidly. His mouth opens to speak, "Why? Why are you leaving **us**? You  **promised**  that you wouldn't  **leave**. You wouldn't leave  **Fairy Tail**. You wouldn't leave your  **friends**. You wouldn't leave your  **family**. You wouldn't leave  **me**." You reach your hand out towards him, crying, "I don't have a choice! I want to stay so much but I have no choice! I.... I promise I'll come back though! I'll find any way to come back!"_

_However, Natsu just glares at you. "How am I supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to believe that you'll come back when you're already breaking the **promise**  of not leaving? You know what? I  **don't**  care if you leave. I don't care if you never come  **back**. You're just another person who  **breaks**  promises. If you do come back, don't expect me to still care about  **you**. Don't expect me to  **save**  you the next time you're in  **trouble**. Don't expect me to  **show**  the love I have for  **family**. And sure don't expect me to  **give**  you the  **love**  I know you  **want**."_

_Every word that came out of Natsu's mouth stabbed your dream heart_ [1] _. Your hand tightly clenches your shirt, where your heart is. Your teeth bite the bottom of your lips. "I.... I....", you stare down where it's just an abyss. "I'll have to let you go then.... Just know... That I will always love you.. You and Fairy Tail.. Goodbye.... Natsu Dragneel.."_

_You start falling down into an abyss but as you fall, something seems to tear away from you. Your eyes close as the tears fall down more rapidly._

_All I can give are empty promises. That's it. Nothing more I can give. So what am I supposed to do? Can someone tell me? No one...? Perhaps the only love given to me are shattered dreams. Those shattered dreams come from a far off place_ [2] .  _They always seem to know how to catch me. To rip my heart away. To make me completely... Broken.._

_And perhaps... That's what I deserve. For breaking a promise I am to do one day. From the one I look up to the most. The one who I know that depends on me to not break his heart more. Breaking his trust. I deserve to have my shattered dreams of love. Nothing else... For that is the ultimate pain._

_I need to keep Natsu and everyone else away from me. If I do that, they'll feel less pain when I leave. I hope they will forget about me and not care. That's the best. I can only hope though...._

_I'm sorry everyone.... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry Natsu... I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I didn't mean to hurt any of you like this..._

"(Y/n)! Wake up! Wake up dammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness again. School got in the way. I got busy before and on Thanksgiving and then I got sick. I'm still sick so yeah... Also, this chapter was a bit hard cuz I was trying to figure out what to do so yeah. It's pretty short again but at least I'm updating.
> 
> I decided to put in some feels in it cuz I just felt like it. The next chapter will most likely have feels but the ending will be fluff. IDK when the next chapter will come out. I may try this weekend but who knows. Finals is coming up soon so that may mean no updating for a bit. I'll probably work on the next chapter during the weekend so yeah. I do hope that you guys like this chapter though.
> 
> \----  
> [1] - I kind of got a part of this from Kingdom Hearts. So yeah


	21. Chapter 21

"(Y/n)! Wake up! Wake up dammit!"

You wake up with Natsu's face right in front of you. You blink and feel your eyes all watery. "H-Huh? Natsu? What are you doing in here?", your voice is a bit hoarse from screaming and not talking to anyone in an entire week.

His brown eyes narrow a bit. You couldn't tell what his emotion is at the moment. Is he angry? Sad? Confused? What?

"N-Nat-"

"Are you ok?", he asks, interrupting you. "Actually, no.. Forget I said that. You're not. I know you're not. But why..? Why are you like this? Why so all of a sudden (y/n)?" Natsu's brown eyes stare at you intensely. His face is very close to yours.

You just stare at Natsu. You contemplate whether you should lie to him or not.. Perhaps it's best to lie a bit about it. There really isn't any other option is there? Or perhaps you should just stay quiet.. Perhaps you shouldn't say anything at all.. And so you do..

Natsu waits for a few minutes for you to answer. However, you continue your silence. Soon, he becomes impatient and softly shakes you. "Answer me (y/n)! Please! I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! I can't! It hurts! It hurts so much for not seeing you... Hearing you... Anything... So please..." He soon stops shaking you and leans his forehead against your shoulder. His entire body shakes. Tears fall rapidly down his face. "Please... Everyone misses you.. _I_ miss you.. Things just feel so empty right now.. And I don't know why.. I'm scared.. Terrified.. Petrified.. So please.. Please answer me.."

You bite the button of your lip, looking to the side of you. "I... I'm scared Natsu.. I'm scared that I'll lose you... Lose Fairy Tail... Everything here.. That... I'll somehow have to leave.." You slowly pull away from Natsu. You grab Natsu's shoulders so that you can look at him. Your eyes observe his emotions.

Natsu blinks, looking down before looking back up at you. A determined look is on his face. "You're not leaving. You're not going to lose me nor Fairy Tail. I'll make sure of that. There will be nothing that will stop me from doing that. Now, you already promised me that you won't let that happen either. No matter what it is.. The both of us will make sure of that.."

His arms wrap around you tightly. "Don't cry. Please. Don't hide yourself anymore. I've been so worried about you.. Everyone has.. It's been so hard to eat and sleep and stuff since you've been hiding. No more of that. I'm tired of that. So come out."

You bury your face into his shoulder, nodding. "Alright.." A sad smile forms on your lips then you chuckle. "Wow.. I'm such an idiot aren't I Natsu?"

Natsu moves his head so that he can see a bit of your face. His head shakes and he smiles. "No. You're not. Not at all."

"But I am though.. I'm a really big idiot.. I want to stay in Fairy Tail.. Stay with all of you.. And yet here I am. Staying in this room. Who does that? Clearly an idiot like me. Only an idiot like me would do that. I should've gone into the guild hall. Instead, I have been rotting here in this room." You stop talking, waiting for Natsu to say something. However, Natsu doesn't say anything because he doesn't know what to say. So, your mouth opens once more, "I'm sorry.. You don't deserve this. None of you do. I'm sorry for causing so much pain. I'm just scared.. Terrified... Of losing more things I love. I hate it.. I hate it so much.." (E/c) eyes close tightly to try to stop the tears that threaten to fall as teeth bite the bottom lip. You lean your forehead against Natsu's chest so that he doesn't see your face.

The salamander's chest tightens. For some reason, his heart hurt and he has no idea why. Why does it _hurt_? Why is his heart beating so _loudly_? Every time he would smell the saltiness of your tears, his heart hurt worse and _worse_. It gets harder and harder for him to _breathe_. He himself wants to _cry_ along with you. He doesn't want to _see_ or _hear_ you in pain. He doesn't want to let you _go_. He wants you by _his side_ forever. However, Natsu has _no idea_ why.

Natsu's teeth grit together. He wants to yell.. Scream.. Be loud so that you can understand that nothing that you're fearing will ever happen. However, he somehow talks in a soft voice, "It won't ever happen. How many times do I have to tell you? None of us will ever let this happen. I will never let this happen." One of his fingers go under your chin and lifts your head up so that you can look at him. There's a soft smile on his face. "Please. Please believe me."

Your eyes widen again. The last person who said those words was[1]... Those words were... Lies. You could see that person in place of Natsu. With almost the same look as his. But yet different at the same time. Your eyes blink twice to go back to reality. That person isn't here this time. No.. This time it's Natsu. Maybe things will be different. Maybe there really will be a way to stop you from going back. Maybe you should just trust Natsu's promise. Believe that he won't betray you.. Like... Like...

"I believe you.."

Natsu smiles wider. "Good! Now, we should go back to the guild! Everyone misses you. They've all been wondering when you would come back. Let's not have them wait any longer shall we?"

You nod in agreement. He grabs your hands and practically drags you to the Fairy Tail guild hall. You laugh at his eagerness. "Slow down Natsu!"

He looks back at you and shakes his head, "No way! We need to get there as fast as we can! Everyone will see your smiling face faster!"

You laugh louder at what Natsu says. "Alright!"

For now, the fear of leaving.. Losing has gone for now.. Maybe that fear will go away forever. Maybe not. The fear of your past will continue to haunt you. The fear of what that person did. Perhaps that fear will go away as well. With the fire dragon slayer's help, it may eventually go away. But for now, there will be joy and laughter. For you.. and the fire dragon slayer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update.. I've been busy with school lately.. and this chapter was a bit hard.. I was trying not to make it seem to short and fast.. I tried to make it kind of slow.. I hope it was.. ^.^" I do hope the next chapter comes up way faster than this one.. I hope you guys liked it..
> 
> [1] - This person has been mentioned in a previous chapter. Can't remember which one. Not the person's name anyways. Just that he or she has been mentioned in the same way.


	22. Chapter 22

How did this happen? One moment, I was in Fairy Tail.. The next moment.. I'm in this... White... Area? Snow? Is this white stuff snow? I see the starry sky.. Did Fairy Tail just..?

"Hello (y/n)."

"Mystogan!"

The S-class blue-haired wizard nods. "I do not have much time. You are currently going to a place called Edolas. Everyone in Fairy Tail and the villagers, excluding the other dragon slayers and their exceeds, are in a giant lacrima. You can't use magic in this world but with these you'll be able to use magic." He hands you a small container with small red pills in them. "Find Natsu and the others and quickly try to get everyone out of the lacrima. I wish you good luck."

"H-Huh? Wait, where am I supposed to find Natsu and the others-?", you exclaim.

All of a sudden, the entire area flashes white. In the next instant, you're in a city. You look around. "Huh? Is this Edolas...?"

You try to use your magic, but it doesn't work. "Yep. Edolas.." You take it the small container that has the red pills. "Guess I'll have to take these in order to use magic.." You take one pill out before popping it into your mouth. You try your magic again. Water surrounds your hand. "There we go!", you exclaim, grinning. The water disappears soon after. "I guess I'll have to find Natsu.. Or Gajeel.. Mmmm... Maybe Gajeel.. I don't want to get hit by Edolas Lucy after all.." You look around, "This looks like the city Gajeel is coming to. I guess I'll just have to look around.."

You sigh, "Well.. Here we go..." You start walking around. "I do wonder if I have a Edolas version here.. If there is... What would be different...?" You look at the sky while you walk. "Perhaps my parents wouldn't be divorced... I'm still in a relationship with[1]..." Sadness takes over your face. A scoff comes out of your mouth, "I wish it were that way.. I shouldn't dwell in the past. The choice has already happened between the both of us.. Besides.. I'm in Fairy Tail now."

All of a sudden, you feel an arm wrap around your waist. The arm causes you to stop walking. You look to where the arm is connected. A man with a mohawk and sunglasses. A chuckle comes out of his mouth. "Hello there little lady. We couldn't help, but notice that you were alone. We thought that we could accompany you." Two other chuckles appear. You turn your head to the location of those chuckles. Two other men are in front of you. Both with sunglasses as well.

"Umm.. No thanks.. I just need to find someone..", you mutter.  _I could use my magic, but I don't want to waste it on these guys.. Plus.. Gajeel should be here soon.._

"Then we can help you with that. We know everyone in this city. I bet we could find the person you're looking for.. Besides.. A pretty lady like you needs protection from creeps." The guy's face gets close to yours.

"Yeah."

"Come on. Don't be shy now."

One of your eye twitches. _You three are creeps. Come on Gajeel.. Where are you.. The faster you get here.. The faster I get away from these three and save Fairy Tail.._

"Hey. Let the girl go.", a deep voice is says.

You turn your head. A huge relief is clearly shown on your face. "Gajeel!"

The guy that has his arm wrapped around your waist glares at Gajeel. "You lookin' to start something punk?"

"Yeah. Step off you lousy horsefly. This girl is ours."

Gajeel glares back. "You got a lot to learn about insults pals."

"Aw cut the crap. We don't have time for a lecture. We have a lady here to keep company."

"You know how horseflies help maggots!"

The three men start laughing.

Gajeel just growls, "It wasn't that funny. Now let her go." He headbumps the guy that has his arm around you, making the guy let go and fall to the ground. The other two scream in surprise.

The both of them then yell, "That's it! You want a piece of me?" They then throw a punch at Gajeel's head. Of course, Gajeel just stands there with a smirk on his face. A chuckle escapes his mouth. The two men then grip their hands because of the pain of hitting Gajeel. Gajeel punches both of them, making them fall to the ground. The creep who had his arm around you stands up again.

Gajeel grabs the front of the guy's shirt. "Listen! A giant lacrima shoulda popped up around here recently and you're gonna tell me where to find it!" A scowl forms on Gajeel's face. "Now start talking!"

The guy shakes his head in fear. "I don't know where it is!"

"Is that so..? Then let me jog your memory." Gajeel's head pulls back a bit.

"Please don't hit me! We really don't know I swear! And you can have the lady! Right fellas?"

The other two men nod in fear.

Gajeel growls before letting the guy go. "Alright fine. I'll just ask someone else. You're off the hook. Now get lost and you better not bother the girl again." Gajeel waves his hand lazily.

The three sighs in relief. Then one of them opens his mouth, "What's with you Gajeel? How did you get so strong all of a sudden?"

Gajeel looks at them with confusion, "Huh?"

"No joke. I never took you as the kind of guy who'd go around pickin' around people."

Gajeel's eyes narrow a bit, "Tell me. What does the other Gajeel really do here for a living?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not him. We just look a like ok?"

"You jokin'? Come on. You look exactly like the guy."

"Just answer the question. Tell me what he does or eat a knuckle sandwich."

"He's one of those freelance journalists and has a reputation for being way to nosy."

"Journalist?"

"Yeah. That guy has written a bunch of magazines and newspaper articles about recking on the king."

"He's a real busy body, so no one in town can stand him."

Gajeel smirks, "That explains why no one will tell me the time of day here. This Gajeel is a freelance journalist. I better get to scoop on him. Heh." He looks over at the guys and growls, "Now get lost!"

"Y-Yes Gajeel!"

"A-And we won't mess with that lady anymore!"

The three start running off.

You sigh, "I could've handled it."

Gajeel rolls his eyes, "Not what it looked like to me. You seemed powerless around those guys. You're even weaker than that cheerleader."

"Look. I smelled you coming and you're the only one here from Earthland so far. Besides, you got some answers. You should thank me."

He just rolls his eyes. "We should get going and find that other Gajeel. He must have some answers on where that giant lacrima is. The sooner we find him, the sooner we find that lacrima and get out of this place. You better stick with me Salamander's girl. I wouldn't want Salamander to give me a headache if I didn't protect you."

"Salamander's girl? And I can protect myself thank you very much!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway's lets go. You're just as annoying as everyone in Fairy Tail." Gajeel grabs your wrist before walking off to find where Edolas Gajeel is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - This person has been mentioned in a few other chapters. Although you still have to find out who it is yet. But you do know that you have been a relationship with this person  
> \-------  
> Sorry for taking so long to update this. I've been stumped about how to introduce the Edolas arc. I finally figured out a way to! And sorry for making this shorter than most of the chapters are usually.
> 
> Anyways, sadly you're not with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla right now. But do not worry! You shall soon! When? You'll just have to find out.


	24. Chapter 23

"Alright Salamander's girl. I heard that the other me is around here somewhere in this Royal City place. So, we should split up and search for him.", Gajeel says.

You sigh, "Can you please stop calling me that name. I am not Natsu's girlfriend or anything. Also, we should try to find the lacrima at the same time. It should be near the castle. The king or whoever would want it as close to him. If either of us finds the other you or the lacrima, we'll just find each other by scent. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

Gajeel blinks before smirking. "You're not as dumb as I thought you were. You actually have some brains in there." He then pats the top of your head. "Sounds like a great plan, Salamander's girl. I'll go find the other Gajeel while you go find the lacrima. The castle does sound like where the lacrima should be. I'll trust you with that." He stops smirking all of a sudden and has a serious face, "Be careful though."

You give him a confusing, but annoyed look. "What do you mean? I can perfectly take care of myself."

Gajeel sighs and just rubs the back of his head. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that's all. It hasn't gone away since I found you. Just be careful. But don't think I care about you or anything! I don't! It would just be a pain if you weren't back in Earthland! Everyone would be all gloomy and gloomy things are annoying! Especially when Salamander is all depressed!"

You blink a couple of times. Then, a giggle comes out. "Oh stop denying, Gajeel. You do care. A little bit at least. I'll be fine! Don't worry about me. Anyways, we should get going. Like you said earlier, the faster we find the lacrima, the faster we get out of this world."

The both of you then split off, going in different directions.

You run to where the castle is. Gajeel's words echo in your mind. His words worried you. _A bad feeling? Why would he get a bad feeling? Is he getting a bad feeling about me? But why?_ You shake your head. "No time to be thinking about that. I have the lacrima to worry about."

In about fifteen minutes, you get to the castle. You look to both sides of you. "The lacrima must be on the other side of this castle." You're about to go to the other side of the castle when you stop yourself. "But maybe there's something inside the castle."

You silently debate on what to do before you decide to run into the castle. "There has to be something in here. I just know it. I mean there is a feeling inside of me telling me that.." You sniff the air to see if there's anyone around. So far, there hasn't been. Of course, this is the anime world and anything could happen. For instance, an enemy could appear out of nowhere.

You groan silently. _I really hope that doesn't happen.._ You continue to run, making turns left and right. All of a sudden, you stop when you hear voices.

"How many dragon slayers are here from Earthland?"

"Who knows and who cares. We just need dragon slayers to have magic in Edolas for a very long time."

"Well yeah, but the more dragon slayers, the longer Edolas can have magic."

"True.. I really wonder if these dragon slayers are as strong as the king says they are."

"Are you doubting the king?"

"No! I'm not! It's just that we haven't gotten any reports about anyone being as strong as the king says. I really wonder if they're here at all."

"Of course they are! They may just be hiding somewhere."

"Huh. Who knew they are scaredy-cats."

"Of course they are! I mean they don't want to go against our Royal Army captains. Especially Erza Knightwalker."

"Hah! True"

The voices then start laughing.

"Also, wouldn't they try to get their friends out of the lacrima? I mean they are their friends right?"

"They can try, but they won't be able to achieve it. There's guards all over the place. There shouldn't be a weak spot in the guarding."

"I guess.."

Then, another voice is heard. "You three. Stop lallygagging."

"C-Captain Knightwalker!"

_The Edolas Erza? She really is part of the Royal Army here.. Then.. What else is different about the Edolas Fairy Tail?_

"We need to get the plan ready. The dragon slayers should be here soon. We must be prepared. We don't know how many there are, we need all the help we can get."

"Yes Captain Knightwalker!"

"Good. Now get going."

You hear a few footsteps scramble off. _That means Wendy and Natsu are going to be here soon.. I have to find them and warn them. They can't come to the castle._ You start to turn around when you feel a hand on your shoulder. Your (e/c) orbs widen in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

You turn around, seeing the owner of the voice. Erza Knightwalker. "U-Umm.. I'm umm.. I wanted to see what the inside of the castle looked like. I've never been inside a castle before and it caught my curiosity. Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Erza Knightwalker's eyes narrow at you. "You're lying. Who are you. And why do you have so much magic? Wait.. With this much magic.. You're a dragon slayer aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. My mind kind of went blank on this one. Anyways, there should be a fight the next chapter! Between you and the Edolas version of Erza! Erza Knightwalker! Whooooo!!!!!!


End file.
